The Tower
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: Rapunzel with a SQ twist. Being locked away in a tower for most of her life, Regina had given up on all dreams of excitement and adventure. One day, she meets the charming Princess Emma and everything changes. They quickly fall in love and plan to have a life together but there's an evil out to destroy it all. Swan Queen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, really quick, hi. This is based on a prompt that I received. :)**

 **Rapunzel with a SQ twist.**

 **In this version Regina is Rapunzel basically and a lost princess. Emma is the Prince. Cora is Gothel. Henry Sr. And Eva are Regina's parents.**

 **Just as I have done with Cingergina, I merged multiple versions of "Rapunzel" (no tangled though) but some of it is me and how I think it would play out.**

 **Um.. I own absolutely nothing. Sorry for mistakes. Enjoy. :)**

The Tower

Part One

"Now, Regina, while I am gone what are the rules?" Cora asked as she walked across the small room with her now eighteen year old daughter trailing behind her.

"Do not let anyone up and don't leave." Regina said dryly. It was always the same thing. Her mother reminding her of the 'rules'. rules that honestly weren't of any use since... "No one comes here anyway. We're well hidden."

Cora hummed in agreement as she grabbed the things she needed for her journey home. "That's for your safety, dear."

Cora patted her daughter's cheek in what she thought was an affectionate gesture but to Regina the touch was cold and emotionless. In a way painful. She wanted to pull away, but she didn't, remembering how strict Cora was about politeness.

A move like that would have had her locked in her room for days without food or water a few years ago, so she played nice.

Eventually it was over and she breathed out a sigh of relief as Cora turned her back to her. "Now, Regina. I shall return soon." Cora said dryly as she threw her sack over shoulder. "Farewell and remember the rules."

Regina nodded. "Yes, Mother." How could she forget with Cora constantly pounding them into her brain? Cora looked at her for a moment then nodded.

"Very well," She said. "Let me down."

Regina nodded and began gathering her long, thick braid into her arms. It was heavy but she had gotten used to it. Ever since Regina could remember Cora had never cut her hair or allowed her to cut it. As a result it continued to grow longer and longer as time passed until she had a braid that went on for yards. Of course it was troublesome, difficult to maintain and she was constantly tripping over it but Cora found it to be a simple way to get in and out of the doorless tower.

Cora's rules.

Regina carried the hair in her arms over to the arch shaped window. She leaned out and dropped it down the side of the tower. Cora sat on the windowsill. She grabbed Regina's braid and began climbing down. Regina hissed in discomfort at the tugging on her hair. She hated Cora using her hair as a rope but she also enjoyed when Cora was gone so.

Regina looked down the side of the tower and watched Cora climb down, tugging here and there. Cora didn't look as heavy as she was. But boy, was that woman heavy. She sighed in relief when the woman's feet touched the ground and she released her.

"Farewell!" Cora called waving at her daughter. Regina waved back with a false smile then Cora turned and headed into the forest. She never expected an 'I love you' because she had never gotten it. She was used to it.

Regina smiled wide and jumped down from the windowsill. At least she had some time to herself now. Cora lived deep within the forest in a little cottage. Regina lived there once with her but for a reason unknown, when Regina turned twelve Cora took her to this tower and locked her inside. She would come to check on her daily but as she grew older the visits became less frequent until it was weekly.

Regina didn't care though. She valued her alone time. Sure it was lonely at times but she had grown accustomed to it. She kept herself busy. It was better than having Cora around that's for sure.

She walked across the dark drafty room to her bookshelf. Cora always kept it stocked with books to make sure that Regina stayed entertained so she wouldn't ask about going out into the world. Not like Cora would let her. Regina had learned to stop asking years ago. Cora never planned to let her out of there. She never understood why but there was nothing she could do to change her mind, so she accepted her fate of being locked up. Never to venture into the outside world. She settled for books to teach her about the world.

She plucked a book from the shelf then headed back to the windowsill where she gets the best light in that dark gloomy place. She climbed up onto it and sat with her back to the frame. She could see the entire forest from there. The birds chirping, the smell of grass and flowers. It made her feel like she was free and she could even delude herself into thinking that.

She didn't feel trapped up there. She didn't feel so alone either.

She inhaled the smell of the forest and sighed. She smiled as she pulled her knees up to her chest and began to read. She was immediately drawn into the story.

This was the best part of her day.

* * *

Emma raced through the forest on the back of her trusty steed. The pair had broken away from Emma's guards in favor of running free wherever they wanted to go. She was pretty sure they were going to be looking everywhere for her. She couldn't care though. Especially with the wind whipping through her long golden hair and the forest invading all of her senses, making her soul come to life. This is what she lived for. Being free to do what she pleased.

The horse jumped a log and Emma laughed at the rush of being in the air. She loved it. Being a princess left very little time to do such things. Her life revolved around balls, other gatherings and getting ready for a prince. Emma did not exactly want to be tied down to a man for the rest of her life. She wanted to run free and go on grand adventures. Not to be someone's doting wife.

That's why every now and then she gives her guards the slip just to run free. She had no idea how long that would last though so she wanted to enjoy her last moments of freedom as much as she could.

She slowed her horse to a trot so that they could take in the scenery.

It was so pure there and untouched by man. Mostly because that part of the forest is forbidden. The Dark Forest is believed to be an evil place. Full of monsters, ogres and other hideous creatures. It's also said to be ruled by an evil witch. A witch so cruel and gruesome that just staring at her could cause you to drop dead.

Emma of course laughed at these stories. She feared nothing, having battled dragons and chimeras, bringing back their heads. She was pretty sure she could handle that old hag.

Completely undeterred she and her horse rode on. They traveled deep into the forest to where the trees were so high that they blocked out the sun and it almost looked like night. That just made it more exciting and got Emma's blood pumping. She hoped that they would run into an ogre or some type of beast. She wanted to get into trouble, she wanted to find danger. She wanted her heart to race.

She wanted excitement and adventure.

They rode around for almost an hour before they came to a brightly lit clearing. Emma sighed and her shoulders sagged. They found nothing dangerous or remotely interesting.

She groaned. "How disappointing." She sighed. She grabbed her horse's reins and began to turn him away to go back the way they had come when her eye caught something off in the distance. It was a tall, white, brick tower. It stretched high, almost into the clouds. Emma cupped a hand over her brow and looked up. She had never seen anything like it.

She grinned. That's what she's been looking for. Something interesting to pique her curiosity. She pulled her horse into a trot and headed in that direction. As she grew closer she cupped a hand over her brow again and her eyes widened. There perched on the sill of what appeared to be the only window, was a figure of a young woman. Emma couldn't make out much but she was curious and excited about her discovery.

What was a young woman doing out in the middle of the Dark Forest? How did she get up in that tower? Why was she up there?

Emma needed to know the answers to these questions. She couldn't help herself. She began looking for a door but came up short. She and her horse circled the entire tower in search of an entrance and found nothing. She huffed in frustration. They stopped and she looked up at the young woman again. She was in a lovely white gown and her hair was dark. That was all that Emma could make out. She wanted to call up to the girl but at the same time she didn't want to startle her away.

So instead Emma just sat there and watched her. She seemed so peaceful and calm as she read. The complete opposite of Emma. She wished she could see her face better. She's sure she was beautiful.

She had no idea how long she sat there entranced by the beautiful woman but her horse whinnied and bucked his head. That woke Emma from her trance.

"What is it?" She asked exasperated.

The horse just bucked his head again and stomped his hoof. Emma frowned and that's when she felt the breeze. She shivered and looked up at the sky. The blue was growing darker which meant it would be night soon. Even she was not crazy enough to be in the forest at night.

She looked up at the girl once more to see her closing her book. She turned her attention to the sunset and appeared to be watching it. Emma smiled at how serene the image was. She felt entranced again. Her horse grunted in frustration.

"Fine, fine." Emma muttered. "Let's go."

The two took off back the way they came as fast as they could. They wanted to beat the night or else they would have been sitting ducks for whatever was lurking within the forest.

* * *

Regina gasped when she caught a glimpse of a horse and it's rider galloping towards the Dark Forest. She cupped a hand over her brow but couldn't see much except that the horse was white and the rider was in an all black riding outfit.

Everything looked so tiny from where she was.

She felt curiosity and excitement fill her. She has never seen another person besides Cora. That's mostly because no one has ever been brave enough to venture into that part of the forest for fear of the creatures that lurk within. Whoever this person was, they were brave and that piqued her interest.

She watched the pair gallop towards the edge of the forest and disappear inside. She frowned and looked to the sky, it would be dark soon. She hoped that they made it back to wherever they were from in time and most importantly, she hoped that she would see them again.

With a wistful sigh, she jumped down from the windowsill. She had to prepare her dinner and get ready for bed. She didn't have much to do but she had to keep busy or the quiet of the night would drive her insane.

With one more glance over her shoulder to where the mysterious person had been only seconds ago, she sighed once again and went off to begin her nightly routine.

* * *

Emma came dashing into the dining room. She was late for dinner... again. Honestly she had better things to do than entertain some stuck up, boring, pretty boy Prince. For one thing she needed to figure out who her mystery girl was. She seemed far more interesting than any of her idiot suitors that's for sure.

Emma tried to sneak in quietly while her mother was busy entertaining their guests but the woman looked up and their eyes met. Emma mentally groaned. She knew what was coming.

"Emma, how lovely for you to join us." Queen Snow said in her royal voice. Emma had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She paused on her trip to the table.

Emma forced herself to smile politely and bowed to their guests. A young prince from a far off kingdom and an older man who Emma assumed to be his advisor, since she knew that this particular Prince was an orphan and his stepmother was the Queen.

"How are you this evening?" She asked with a forced smile. "Excuse my lateness but I was on an outing and lost track of time."

The young man blushed and nodded. "It's quite alright." He said quietly. Emma nodded.

Emma was known for being very charming. She got it from her father. She could charm a snake with just her smile, so she knew that she could charm herself out of trouble.

Emma walked to the table where her father was seated at the end opposite her mother. She kissed his cheek. "Hi, Daddy." The man chuckled and gave her arm a squeeze. She smiled at him and continued to her seat and along the way, she ruffled her little brother's dark hair before taking the seat beside him.

"Where did you go today?" The Prince asked as his big blue eyes gazed at her in excitement. At only seven years old, the little boy saw his older sister as his hero. He admired her bravery and he loved to hear of her adventures and acts of heroics. "Anywhere interesting?"

Emma grinned at her easily excited baby brother. The two of them were close. He was the only one who didn't expect anything from her. He loved her the way she was and she loved him even more for that. "As a matter of fact, I did. You see, Biscuit and I traveled deep into the Dark Forest." She whispered. The little boy's blue eyes grew wide.

"No..." He breathed with a hint of wonder in his eyes.

Emma smirked as a plate was sat down in front of her. She thanked the server then turned back to her brother as her wine was poured. "Have I ever lied to you?"

He shook his head. "Did you see any ogres or monsters?" He whispered.

She frowned and shook her head. He didn't look disappointed and Emma was thankful for that. "No but I did see a pretty girl in a tower."

He furrowed his brows. "A tower? Is she a prisoner?"

Emma shrugged. She didn't know but she planned to find out. She intended to rescue her if she needed rescuing that is. "Maybe but if she is, I'll rescue her."

"She might be your princess..." Neal said with a grin. "After you meet her, you can marry her and have children."

Emma frowned. She hadn't the heart to tell him that it doesn't work like that besides, Emma didn't know anything about her. "Can I please meet her first?" She teased.

Neal laughed. "Fine but I'm right."

Emma smirked. Perhaps he is. "I-" she began but was cut off by the voice of their mother.

"Emma is fantastic at chess." Emma heard her mother say, causing Emma's head to pop up. "Aren't you, Emma?" The queen prompted.

Emma took a sip from her wine glass. "Yes, mother." She said eventually. "I quite enjoy it."

The Prince across from her seemed completely disinterested in her words. He even yawned then nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, I've been playing chess since I was four..." The stuffy man began. Emma tuned him out then. She was not going to sit there and listen to him go on and on about himself like every other suitor who comes to call. She let her mind wander back to the beautiful mysterious girl she saw perched on the ledge of the window. The beautiful glow of the sun and her beautiful billowy white dress. She was a vision and Emma hadn't even seen her face yet.

She hadn't even known her name...

Emma decided right then and there that she had to find out more about the young woman. She knew exactly where she had to begin. She needed to go back there.

* * *

Regina often wandered around her small living space aimlessly. It was dark, drafty and gloomy. If it weren't for the sunlight streaming in through the small entryway during the day or the moonlight at night, it would be completely dark just like her world had been ever since she could remember. Usually a child's earliest memories were filled with cuddles and kisses from their parents but Regina's were filled with Cora reprimanding her for wanting to be hugged because 'Love is weakness'.

Love was never something that she had so she didn't know what she was missing. Although it seemed like something wonderful in a book or in her dreams, she often wondered if it was all that it was cracked up to be. Either way she would never know since she would never leave that to tower.

How can one miss what they've never had?

Cora would visit her once a week, usually to bring her supplies and food. She'd never stay long and ever since Regina was small she remembered being alone for long periods of time. She used to sit in the middle of the room and cry. She was so scared of being alone but as she grew older she learned to appreciate the silence and solitude.

Life was not easy under Cora's care but Regina learned fast that as long as she was respectful and followed the rules there would be no problems.

So she did. Despite her own feelings towards the old witch, she was always polite and obedient. She never asked about being set free because that also was a sore spot for the woman. She learned to accept her isolation and sit quietly like a good little girl.

So here she was.

She never wondered what could be out there. What adventures could be beyond that lonely tower. She had stopped dreaming years ago. She had learned to live each day and that was it. She didn't think of the future because she knew what it entailed. More isolation, more loneliness and darkness. She had come to the conclusion that she was going to die within those walls. Alone.

She knew how her tale would end.

But every now and then there is a glimmer of curiosity that piques inside of her. Like when she saw that rider on the brilliant steed galloping into the Dark Forest. A week had passed since she's last seen him. She's checked everyday for him but never saw him. Disappointment filled her chest and then a dull ache of sorrow replaced it when she realized that the knight might have met his untimely end, falling within the forest to the beast and evil forces that dwell within.

She very well may not ever see that poor soul again...

But what if he was brave and true enough to survive? What if he is on another adventure? She found herself sighing as she fantasized about the brave man sailing the seas, battling creatures and rescuing people. Seeing far off lands. Then she shook that idea off. Dreaming about something more than what was within that tower was dangerous. She snapped out of it and quickly went back to tidying up her small living space.

Cora shall arrive soon. It had been a week. And when Cora shows up, she'd want everything to be up to par. She was very strict about cleanliness and perfection. Regina knew that. She understood that.

She wanted to stay on Cora's good side. She knew what she was capable of.

Just as she was finishing up, she heard it. The signature, "Regina, Regina let down your hair."

She groaned internally. Cora climbing up and down her hair once a week was taking a serious toll on her neck and back. Seriously it's hair not a rope.

Regina sighed and removed her apron. She tossed it aside and surveyed the room. It looked good enough, given that there wasn't much to clean. There was a bed, a table, wardrobe, some chairs, a chair by the fireplace and a bookshelf. That's it but it was enough.

She walked over to the window and took a deep breath. She rolled her neck, preparing herself then exhaled. She then gathered up her braid and threw it out of the window. She watched it go tumbling down the high tower until the end of the braid pooled in front of Cora's feet.

Cora looked up at her and raised a brow. Regina forced a smile and waved at her. She saw Cora shake her head and then she moved closer, gripping the braid tightly in her hand. The woman then pressed her foot to the side of the tower and began climbing up.

Regina tried not to wince or cringe too hard at the incessant pulling of her scalp. Comments or even implements about Cora's weight were punishable. She did not want to be on the opposite end of a switch ever again. Instead she hummed in her head and tried to focus on something else.

Before long the torture was over and Cora was grabbing the stone ledge. Regina of course helped her climb over into the room.

Regina set about pulling the braid up as the woman fixed her hair that was done up in a too tight updo and smoothed down her larger than life dress. That's why she's so damn heavy. "I am getting too old for this." She muttered.

Regina bit her tongue to stop herself from adding. 'yes and too heavy'.

"How are you, dear?" The woman asked. Regina knew that it was out of habit and more so to be polite. She didn't exactly care.

"Well. And yourself?" She replied.

"I'm well, Dear." Cora sighed.

She watched Cora glance around the room with a furrowed brow. The woman shook her head and headed over to the table and set her basket down onto it. Regina of course followed.

Cora began unpacking the basket. Fresh bread and fruit lined the table. Regina smiled to herself at the delicious looking apples. Apples were her favorite. They always have been. She might make herself a lovely apple pie later.

Cora sat a roll of cheese down. Regina didn't particularly care for cheese but it was useful.

"Regina," Cora said as she sat in one of the chairs at the end of the table. Regina tried not to let her disappointment show at the woman deciding to stay.

"Yes, Mother?" Regina asked quietly.

"Tea." Cora said simply with a snap of her fingers.

Regina jumped at the sound knowing that it meant for her to leap into action immediately. "Yes, Mother." She said before scurrying towards the fire and setting a black iron kettle over it.

She then turned around to watch the woman who had raised her. The woman who took care of her but never loved her. The woman who treated her like a burden instead of her only daughter. Regina never understood why Cora didn't just let her go. Let her wander off into the forest. Maybe she'd get eaten. Maybe she'll make it out alive. Either way she would no longer be the old woman's problem.

She wondered if Cora liked having her there just to torture her.

That made more sense than her caring about her safety.

"Regina?" Cora said so sweetly that Regina knew that the following statement would be anything but. "Am I boring you?"

Regina looked over at Cora and saw the woman's cold dark eyes watching her. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up and her skin begin crawling. She hated that look. It was as if the woman was trying to see through her and into her soul. That's one place she definitely did not want the wicked old witch.

She shook her head quickly. "No." She whispered but it lacked conviction.

Cora hummed and tapped her nail on the wooden table. "You know Regina, I could have left you in the forest where I found you."

Regina frowned. Here we go. She always throws this in her face whenever she doesn't get her way.

"I know..."

"But I didn't. You were nothing but a baby when your parents had abandoned you. Left you to be picked off. But I saved you and brought you home. Somewhere safe for you to grow and live." Cora's tone was emotionless. "I gave you the love that your parents denied you. The least you could do is be a good daughter."

Regina nodded. "Yes lady Cora."

"I wanted you when no one else did." Cora pointed out. "Remember that. I am the only one who would ever want you."

Regina nodded again. She knew that was true. Her parents abandoned her as a baby and never looked back. Cora took her in and raised her. Sadly Cora was all she had.

"I understand."

"Good girl." Cora muttered as she eyed the young woman before her.

The kettle was obviously done by then and Regina grabbed a cloth and lifted it from the fire. She then brought it to the table and began fixing the woman's tea.

"I do love you, Regina." Cora said. Regina glanced at the woman. Her eyes said other wise. "You just make it hard."

Regina nodded again. "I'm sorry for that, Mother, I promise to do better. Thank you for your generosity." She said dryly as she handed Cora her tea.

Cora nodded. "Very well..." She accepted the tea cup.

Regina stood by awkwardly unsure of what she should do. Cora never stays. That was already odd enough. Now what?

Cora kept her eyes on Regina as she sipped her tea. The entire experience was uncomfortable and Regina just wanted it to be over. A few minutes in she got her wish. Cora took her last sip and stood. She smoothed down her dress and fixed her hair.

"Well, Regina. I'll be on my way. I will see you soon."

Regina nodded and stepped back letting her mother pass. She followed Cora to the window. Without even a glance Cora waited for Regina to throw her hair down.

Regina said nothing as she watched her climb down. At least that was over.

* * *

"Ha!" Emma chuckled as she leapt out of the way of the small wooden sword that was thrust towards her.

Neal giggled and swung his play sword again, completely missing. Emma simply grinned and swung hers, she tapped him on the head gently. "You're dead."

The little boy giggled again. "No I'm not. I'm faking." He leapt forward and hit Emma's sword with his own. "It was the element of surprise."

Emma threw her head back and laughed. "Alright then, little brother." She said. She tapped his legs with her sword. "But adjust your posture. Bend those knees and straighten that back."

Neal instantly fixed himself. He looked like a real knight then. Especially in his outfit that matched Emma's perfectly. He was Emma's Mini-me after all. He raised his sword again and lunged for his sister. Emma side stepped and the little boy lost his balance and fell face first into the dirt.

Emma laughed at her brother laying flat on the ground with his face buried in the dirt. She went to help him up but the little boy rolled over onto his back. "Sneak attack!" He exclaimed and jabbed his sword at her. Emma laughed and pushed it aside. She raised a brow.

"Uh oh." He said and tried to scramble away but Emma was faster and stronger.

"You're right, uh oh." Emma chuckled as she knelt beside him. Before he could react her hands were tickling his sides viciously. The little boy giggled and giggled as he was tickled mercilessly.

"Uncle!" He screamed out between giggles.

"Oh no, you don't." Emma laughed as she continued to tickle him.

"Mercy!" He gasped out. Emma stopped then with a chuckle.

"Fine." She said and sat back on her heels. "But if you try to sneak attack me again, it will be worse."

He pouted playfully. "Okay. Emma."

Emma grinned. "Good, you little brat." He stuck his tongue out at her. She raised a brow and he giggled. "Oh you little-"

"Emma!" Came their mother's voice across the yard. Emma sighed and so did Neal. She sounded upset.

"She's mad." He said. "What did you do?"

Emma shrugged. "Hell if I know..."

Neal shrugged. "Just see what she wants so we could play some more."

Emma nodded. She kissed his hair then ruffled it. "I will. Run along. I'll be there in a minute."

He nodded back and climbed to his feet. He wiped the dirt off of himself. Emma helped with his back. She pushed him when he was clean as he could get without a bath. He smiled at her and took off running back to the castle. He waved at his mother along the way and Snow patted him on the head on the way to Emma..

To think it was such a beautiful sunny day...

Snow's scowl ruined it. She threw her arms up as she approached Emma. Emma climbed to her feet.

"What the hell, Emma?" Snow exclaimed. "After your tea with Prince Edward he leaves and goes off to marry a peasant girl?"

Emma's brows rose and she fought off a smirk. She didn't think he would do it. She knew that he was hung up on some girl he met in the forest of his homeland. Andalasia, she thinks it's called. Anyway Emma put the bug in his ear to go and find her. "He did?"

"You knew that, Emma."

Emma shrugged. "He told me that he loved a girl named Giselle. I merely suggested that he should fight for True Love."

Snow White glared at her. "Emma..."

Emma raised a hand, cutting her mother off. "Mom, I didn't like him and he was interested in someone else. Love prevailed. I thought you'd be glad."

Snow pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. She reopened them and eyed her daughter. "I don't want you to die alone, Emma. You are Nineteen."

Emma smiled. "I won't. Don't worry." She kissed her mother's cheek then hugged her. When she pulled away she added, "I'm sure the right person is out there for me. I might find them in a few years." Then just like that with a smile, she took off in a jog toward the castle before her mother could question her choice of words.

She glanced at her mother and noticed her confused expression. Emma snorted and disappeared inside, off to find her brother and rough him up.

* * *

Emma and her brother had a music lesson but of course Emma blew that off. She already knew how to play every instrument in their music room. She could be out getting into trouble and having fun. So that's what she did. She got her brother to cover for her and headed to the stable. She swore the stable girl to secrecy when she grabbed Biscuit and they headed out.

They took off across the wide field as fast as they could as to not be seen by the guards who still haven't forgiven Emma for giving them the slip before. She didn't particularly care. She's entitled to some alone time.

The pair disappeared into the forest. There they would be safe from being seen by the guards or her parents. They could slow down a little. She pulled Biscuit to a trot. To anyone else it would look as if they were just wandering around but Emma had a plan.

She was going back to the Dark Forest. She intended to find that tower again and see that girl. She was too curious and she had to find out who she was and why she was up there. She needed to know. She wanted to satisfy her curiosity. She wanted to find this girl, find someway to contact her and find out why she couldn't get her out of her head.

She wanted to meet her.

They entered the Dark Forest. Usually Emma would be looking for an ogre or a dragon to battle but this time she had something else on her mind. Someone rather. A pretty little, brunette, stranger. She wondered what her smile was like or her laugh. She wondered what she liked and disliked. She found herself wanting to hear her voice. It was probably just as beautiful as she was. Does she sing? Emma could imagine her humming to birds. She felt a smile pull at the corner of her mouth. She was probably just that sweet.

Emma was so deep in her own thoughts that she hadn't even realized how far they had traveled until they reached the clearing where the tower stood. Biscuit stopped, awaiting further instructions. Emma looked up at the tower and saw the girl sitting there again. But Emma noticed this time that she didn't have her head in a book but instead she was gazing off into the forest. She hated how far up she was so Emma couldn't see her face. It was most definitely beautiful. Biscuit huffed and bucked his head, interrupting her thoughts.. Emma looked down at the white horse and realized what he was trying to say.

She patted his neck affectionately. "Thanks, boy. My mind is everywhere. Sorry." Biscuit walked them up to the tower and waited.

Emma bit her lip. She knew what it was she felt. It's exactly what she hadn't been feeling with any of the princes. It was a nice fluffy feeling. Like flowers in the spring or swimming at the lake in summer.

The feeling drove her to want to meet the woman even more. Just to hear what her voice sounded like. Emma was dying to meet the beauty that she couldn't get out of her head and had been haunting her dreams.

She needed to know her name.

She had just been contemplating scaling the tower when she heard rustling in the bushes behind then. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a hooded figure emerging from the forest. She sighed and directed Biscuit to circle the building so they would be out of eyeshot. Emma was not afraid but she was in no mood to battle any of the dark creatures within the Dark Forest. She had too much on her mind and that would likely get her killed. So hiding was best.

She listened for where the Beast was headed making sure it was not coming their way. There was silence for a moment and all that Emma could hear was the birds singing, her heart beating and the sound of Biscuit's gentle breathing. She wondered what the beast was up to. Then her brows rose. Maybe it had spotted them and was waiting to attack. With that thought in mind, Emma reached for her sword and placed her hand on the hilt waiting. In case she needed to strike.

Emma frowned as she waited for a fight that never came. She furrowed her brows and was going to emerge from the side of the tower when she heard the voice of a woman.

"Regina, Regina, let down your hair." She heard the voice say. Emma furrowed her brows deeper as she tried to understand. She climbed down off of her horse and slowly snuck around the tower with her back pressed to the white stone bricks. She peeked around in time to see what looked like a long braided rope come tumbling down. Emma frowned. No, that isn't a rope. Is that...

"Hair?" Emma whispered to herself. She had never seen anything like it. Was that the young woman's hair? That just made her even more intriguing.

Emma smirked as she watched the old woman grip the dark braid and begin hoisting herself up. Now she knew how to get to her. It was time to meet this mysterious beautiful creature.

* * *

Regina waved Cora off. It had been yet another uneventful visit. The plus side was that Cora had purchased her a new book. Regina was very excited and eager to read it. She picked up the book and smiled at the brown leather cover. She felt giddy. She's read all of the books on her bookshelf before so it was going to be nice to feast her eyes and mind on something new. New words, a new voice, new adventure.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and all but skipped over to the windowsill. She began to climb up when she heard her name being called. She froze and furrowed her brow. Had Cora forgotten something? She glanced around and saw nothing left behind, not even the basket. Her items for the week were splayed out on her small wooden table. She frowned. Her name was called again but that was certainly not Cora's voice. Instead of fear as what she should have felt, she felt curiosity swell within her.

Who could it have been? No one knew she was there. She knew no one after all. Could this be a stranger? She grinned at the idea of meeting someone new.

She leaned a little ways out of the window to get a look at her visitor and she blushed at what she saw. There at the bottom of her tower stood a woman. Judging by her long golden locks and frame. She was wearing a white riding coat and matching pants. The look was completed with black knee high boots.

She was immediately enamored by the new stranger. She wanted to know more about her. She needed to know everything.

"Regina, let down you hair." The stranger called softly in a much kinder tone than Cora. It was less demanding for sure and Regina liked it.

Regina smiled and turned from the window. She quickly gathered up some of her long braid into her arms and turned back to the window. Without hesitation, she dropped it and watched it tumble down the side of the tower. She caught the blonde stranger's eye then the blonde looked back at the braid and eyed it for a moment as if hesitating.

"It's alright." Regina called down. "It's stronger than it looks.

The blonde nodded then and gripped it. Regina flinched, expecting the pressure and strain she felt whenever Cora began climbing her hair but to her delightful surprise, she felt none of that as the stranger began scaling the side of the tower. She watched in fascination as the lithe blonde climbed effortlessly. Showing her strength and stamina. Regina would be lying if she said she hadn't been impressed. Her curiosity only grew.

As the woman grew closer Regina could see her better. That gorgeous blonde hair, that smooth fair skin and pink lips. She was very beautiful. Probably the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Well she hadn't seen many women but she was sure that this woman was prettier than most.

As the blonde woman reached the top, Regina stepped back. Not out of fear but to give her room to grip the sill and to hoist herself up. Another thing the blonde did with very little effort and swung her leg over. She leapt down and landed on the floor. She stood before Regina and Regina just stared in awe.

The blonde huffed and chuckled. Her beautiful green eyes sparkling, causing Regina to blush and her heart to flutter. She wasn't quite sure what that was but she liked it.

"That climb is really something." The woman chuckled. "I mean, wow." She looked over Regina and must have caught the curious look in the other woman's eyes. She smiled brightly. "How rude of me." She shook her head. "Hello, I am Princess Emma of the White Kingdom." She bowed low.

Regina still watched with curiosity. A princess? She had never thought her first interaction with a human besides Cora would be a princess. What are the odds?

Princess Emma straightened up and reached out her hand. Regina stepped back a little unsure of the sudden movement. The princess frowned. "I'm sorry." She said softly as she stepped closer. "And I'm assuming that you are Regina?"

Regina nodded. "Yes."

The princess smiled. "Regina." She repeated. "That is a lovely name. It suits you."

Regina smiled wide then. She had never ever been complimented before. It was nice. "Thank you."

Emma nodded. "Of course." She looked around the small living space with interest. Regina felt a bit self conscious about her home and herself. She was in a plain soft pink dress. Her hair of course looked... well, like hair. But she felt underdressed before the Princess who was dressed very classy. She blushed.

"I've noticed you sitting in the window a few weeks ago. I did not know if you were trapped or not. I had to find out. Well, I wanted to find out who you were." Emma explained. She dipped her head to catch Regina's eyes.

Regina was surprised by this. She of course wanted to know more as well but... "I'm not trapped." She said softly all though that was exactly how she felt. Trapped under Cora's thumb.

Emma furrowed her brow and the corners of her kissable pink lips turned downward. "You aren't? Then why are you here? A beauty such as yourself should not be locked away."

Regina felt her cheeks heat up and judging by the princess' smirk, she was obviously blushing. "I'm safe up here." Regina explained. "No one can reach me or hurt me. It's better this way." Even to her, the words sounded dull and phony. Rehearsed. Which they were. Cora pounded them into her head since she was twelve.

The blonde was still frowning, obviously confused by this. "Who told you that?" She asked.

Regina hated that she could practically see through her already. They had just met. "Lady Cora... my mother." She said softly. She looked up into those soft green eyes. They were watching her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. The princess looked mesmerized by her but Regina couldn't imagine what for. Regina wasn't much. Cora always told her that. "She said that there are terrible things beyond the walls of this tower. Besides..." She shrugged softly. "There's nothing out there for me." She looked away then. She couldn't stand the sympathy she saw in the young woman's eyes.

"Well that is certainly not true." Emma said boldly. "The whole world out there is yours, if you want it." She shrugged with a coy smirk. "Sure the Dark Forest is dangerous but I can escort you out. I can keep you safe. Take you to my kingdom. My castle, if you want..." She added the last part quietly.

"You live in a castle?" Regina asked curiously. She watched the corners of the princess' lips curl upward into a grin. She chuckled causing Regina to do the same. That's when Regina realized her mistake and blushed.. "I'm sorry." She muttered. "Of course you live in a castle. How silly of me."

"It's cute." The blonde said stepping closer. "Like your smile and your laugh." She watched Regina closely. "And your blush is adorable. I really like that."

Regina looked up into Emma's eyes again. "I really like your eyes. They're very pretty. They remind me of mid spring." She rambled quietly. Her cheeks colored deeper.

Emma grinned then. "You know, no one has ever told me that..." She bowed again, eliciting a giggle from the other young woman. "Thank you."

Regina smiled with a small nod. Emma nodded in return and straightened up. She looked around the small living space again then back at Regina. She furrowed her brows as if she was trying to place Regina in that place but couldn't, although she was standing right there. It was like she was out of place. Regina knew that it wasn't much but it was her home. Well, the closest she had ever had to one. Honestly she felt even more self conscious with the princess exploring her place. She wondered what she thought of it. If she liked it... if she was disgusted.

She bit her lip as she watched Emma a moment longer until those green eyes landed on her again. She quickly looked away but she could feel the other woman's smirk. She blushed brighter at being caught.

"Can I ask about your hair?" Regina was surprised by that question. She looked down at the braid that was pooled around her ankles in a pile up to her knees. She looked up at Emma and shrugged.

"What about it?"

Emma laughed. "What about it? I just climbed it. I mean, I was going to ask about that first but I figured that would be rude. Besides I was distracted by your beauty." She held Regina's eyes on the last part. Regina felt her heart stop and her breath hitched. Emma was truly a sight to behold and so sweet.

"Is that something abnormal? Do women not have long hair where you are from?" Regina asked quietly. She looked at Emma. Her hair was flowing down her back as well. It was very long, not as long as Regina's but longer than Cora's. It was confusing to her how Emma didn't understand.

Emma shook her head with a smile. "Not that long or even that strong for that matter."

"Oh..." Regina sighed and looked away. Cora was right. She was odd.

"But I like it." Emma added. When Regina looked up at her she said, "It's pretty. Unique. I've never seen anything like it."

Regina smiled then. "Thank you."

"I bet it takes a while to brush, huh?" The princess asked playfully. Regina nodded with a giggle.

"About an hour."

Emma whistled. "Patience. You've got patience."

Regina giggled. "I suppose. It keeps me busy."

Emma nodded. "I bet." She stepped away from Regina and started exploring the small room. She walked around the entire place, which took about two seconds and stopped at the bookshelf. Regina followed her over. They both sort of just stood there staring at the array of fine literature.

"I've read all of those at least ten times." She said.

Emma looked at her and crossed her arms. She raised a brow. "Yeah?"

Regina hummed. "I have. I only get books when Lady Cora- my mother brings me books. I really like reading."

Emma hummed. She seemed really interested then. "What do you like reading?"

"Everything." Regina replied almost immediately. "I like books because it takes me away from here. I can go everywhere, to every realm, on any adventure without leaving that windowsill. I've met some very interesting people within the pages of these books."

Emma grinned, she seemed impressed by that. "Indeed." She bit her lip. "I'm not really a fan of reading."

"What do you like?" Regina found herself to be quite curious about her new acquaintance.

"Riding my horse is fun. I enjoy traveling as well. A little bit of danger tickles my fancy too." Emma listed off as Regina watched her with wide eyes.

Regina chuckled. "Sounds wonderful. Have you been to many places?"

Emma hummed with a nod. "Far off lands."

Regina giggled. "Tell me about it."

Emma smiled. "Gladly."

Regina smiled back and stepped away. She motioned for Emma to follow her to the small wooden table. Emma of course did. She directed her to a seat and after Emma sat, Regina asked quietly if she'd like some tea.

"Yes, please." Emma answered with a smile. Regina smiled back and went off to get the kettle.

it was already filled and warm since Cora had just left. She grabbed it then headed back to the table and began filling their teacups.

"I don't exactly get many visitors." Regina explained as she handed Emma a tea cup. The princess accepted it with a gracious nod.

"I can imagine not. It's not exactly easy to get to you." Emma said with a smile.

"Yes, well..." Regina took the seat across from Emma at the opposite end of the table. "Lady Cora wants it that way."

"And she's your mother?" Emma asked quietly. She was clearly trying not to pry but she also seemed quite curious about Regina. Regina has never had anyone interested in her before and she found that she quite liked it.

"Well, not exactly. She found me in the forest." Regina explained. "My parents had obviously abandoned me. She took me in and raised me."

Emma nodded. Regina watched as Emma blew on her tea then took a sip. "I get it. Did you always live here?"

"Well no." Regina explained. "I lived with her in a cottage until I was twelve. She moved me here. She said it was safer."

Emma hummed. "Alright." She obviously didn't agree but she didn't want to argue. She was being polite. Regina partially hoped she wouldn't. She hoped Emma would just say what she felt.

Regina nodded then smiled at Emma. "But you said you were going to tell me about you and the places you've gone."

Emma nodded. "Oh yes." She said placing down her cup. "I did." She grinned as she leaned closer. "Once I visited a place called Agrabah..."

Emma told Regina a grand tale that day. It involved a genie, an evil sorcerer and a magic carpet. She spoke of a friend named Aladdin who had a monkey as a pet- which Regina found to be odd but intriguing- it turned out that Aladdin was nothing but a street rat that had fallen in love with a princess. Emma and Aladdin valiantly battled the sorcerer and freed the princess' kingdom. Aladdin freed the genie and in the end, Aladdin got the girl.

Regina was enthralled with the description of the new land and the mighty battles. Regina couldn't believe her ears. Emma was truly interesting. She was funny and kind and polite. It was safe to say that Regina enjoyed her company.

Emma told her many more stories and Regina couldn't get enough. Emma made it sound so exciting and wonderful. She wanted to experience all of it. She wanted to live that. For the first time in a long time Regina wondered what it would be like to leave the tower. Emma was awakening parts of her that had laid dormant for so long.

But like all great things Emma's visit had to come to an end. The sun was setting and it was getting late. Emma explained that she had to be out of the forest by night fall. Regina nodded of course wanting Emma to get home safe so that she may return to her.

She blushed at that thought. She placed a hand to her heated cheek. When she looked up she saw Emma watching her with her head cocked adorably with a small grin.

"What are you thinking?" She asked softly.

Regina shook her head with a small smile. It was her turn to cock her head adorably. "I was wondering if I will see you again?"

Emma's brows rose as if she was surprised. "Would you like that?"

Regina blushed deeper and giggled. "I would like that very much."

"Then you shall." Emma announced with a bow. She reached out her hand and this time Regina put hers into it. Emma smiled then kissed the back of her hand. "Farewell, Regina. You shall see me again very soon. I promise."

She straightened up and winked. Regina giggled again.

"Until then."

Emma gazed into Regina's eyes and in that moment both of their breaths were stolen. They couldn't move, couldn't think. They couldn't do a thing.

And they both wondered if the other felt the same.

"Until then, my lady." Emma breathed.

Regina nodded then. She couldn't find her voice. It felt dry and she was unsure if she'd even be able to use it. She walked over to where Emma was standing near the window and she lowered her hair. Emma smiled at her one last time before climbing over the windowsill and climbing down. Regina watched her go with an odd longing in her chest.

Just as when she was climbing up, climbing down took very little effort. Unlike Cora who used all of her weight, resulting in leaving Regina with a headache every single time. But Emma never tugged and used her own strength. Regina liked that Emma considered her feelings. That's another thing she has never had before.

When Emma reached the bottom and her feet touched the soft grass, she looked up at Regina and waved. Regina giggled and waved back. The blonde then ran over and hopped on to her white steed that was waiting near by. The princess turned to Regina and they stared at each other for a while, just wondering what the other was thinking but didn't say. Then just like that, Emma led her horse to turn around and they took off into the forest vanishing from Regina's sight.

Regina's heart was still racing and her cheeks were still warm despite the Princess being long gone. Princess Emma had been the most exciting thing that had ever happened to her. She bit her lip as she thought of those pretty green eyes and those pink lips. She definitely couldn't wait to see Emma again. She hoped she stayed true to her word and came back.

Regina sighed softly. She closed the shutters and hummed a soft tune as she closed her curtains. She went to get ready for the night. She blushed again at the thought of the Princess.

That perfect, exciting human being. The wonderful and courageous Princess Emma. Regina giggled.

She'd definitely be waiting...

* * *

"Oh and she's so pretty and shy." Emma said in a dreamy tone causing her little brother to laugh. He felt a bit better when Emma informed him that the young woman was not a prisoner but he had a bunch of other questions about his sister's mystery girl. Emma tried to answer them as best as she could. "I can't wait to see her again."

The young prince grinned wide and there he looked identical to his blonde sister. He was excited. He had never seen his older sister like that before. "Is she nice?"

"The sweetest." Emma said automatically. She stopped brushing Biscuit for a moment. "She's so polite and kind." She sighed. "And her eyes." She groaned. "So beautiful..."

Neal giggled and so did the young girl that was cleaning the stall beside theirs. Emma smiled at the young girl. She was no older than fourteen. Emma knew her well. Her mother worked in the kitchens and the girl asked Emma's parents for a job. With some hesitation, they sent her to work in the stables. She was a hard worker and a good girl. Emma liked her.

"You sound smitten, Princess." The girl said with a grin. Emma chucked. Any other royal would have seen that as being bold and disrespectful but not Emma. She wasn't stuck up and she didn't think she was too good to chat with her staff.

Emma shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Is she your princess?" Both younger children asked. Emma raised her brows and shrugged.

"I don't know but I really like her."

"Will you bring her here?" Neal asked.

Emma shrugged again. "If she wants." She hoped she would.

"When are you going to see her again?" The young stable girl asked.

"Soon." Emma said with a small smile. She promised to see her again and frankly Emma really wanted to. She wanted to get to know her. She wanted to know everything about her. "I made her a promise that I would return to her and I intend to keep it."

* * *

Emma stayed true to her word of course. She came to visit Regina. They talked and Emma told her of palace life and Regina told her of the latest book she's read. Emma had come to learn that Regina loved stories so she always remembered to tell her her greatest ones. Regina was always quite fascinated and Emma never wanted to disappoint. Whenever it would grow dark and Emma had to leave, she always promised to return and she always kept that promise. Weeks turned into months. Their relationship blossomed from acquaintances to close friends fairly quickly.

Two lonely souls, for different reasons finding what they needed within each other.

Emma was coming to understand what she felt for Regina. Was it love? Quite possibly. Did she want to kiss Regina on a daily bases? Hell yes. She hadn't gotten that from any of her suitors. She didn't even want them anywhere near her, more or less kissing her but when she was around Regina that's all she could think about. Stealing a kiss.

Emma often hoped that Regina would get the hint and just kiss her but it never happens. The closest they've ever gotten was a hug. It was a nice hug, Regina was soft in all the right places, warm and she smelled really nice. Emma could never get that out of her head. But she wanted more. She wanted to make Regina hers. She wanted what they had to be love.

She just hoped that Regina secretly felt the same because she didn't know how much longer she could go without kissing her.

But she decided just to be Regina's friend for the moment and let nature take its course.

"...And so the ogre came right at me." Emma continued her story. They were laying side by side on their backs in Regina's soft bed. It was piled with pillows and soft quilts, and it was warm and smelled like Regina. That bed was Emma's favorite place in any world. "I was knocked on my back, I tried to crawl away but it smelled me. It came right up to me. Each step shaking causing the ground to shake and tremble. I knew it was the end. I could hear it's breathing..."

"And then what happened?" Regina asked eagerly.

Emma looked over into those brown eyes. They were wide with worry and excitement. Emma smiled. "And then it hovered right above me and it roared right in my face. It's breath smelled like the rotten meat it eats and it almost blew me away. I thought I was done for." She said as she turned to look up at the ceiling. Regina was too distracting to look at. "But as it lifted its hand to grab for me and crush me, I saw and heard an arrow zip through the air. With perfect precision it hit it square in the eye. Then just like that It fell over and died."

Regina gasped. She loved Emma's stories. She was so brave and bold. Everything Regina wished she were. "Who shot the arrow?"

Emma shrugged with a grin. "My mother."

"The Queen?" Regina giggled.

"The Queen." Emma confirmed with a nod. "My mother is not your typical Queen."

"My gods." Regina breathed. "I suppose not."

"I would love for you to meet her." Emma said sitting up a little. She turned onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow. She looked at the pretty girl that was still lying on her back, looking at her. Regina was polite, pretty and smart. Queen Snow would adore her. "I know she would just love you."

Regina turned over onto her side to face Emma and placed her head in her hand that was propped up by her elbow. "I would love to meet her." She said seriously. "I would love to meet everyone who is important you. Your little brother, Prince Neal."

"So come on." Emma said. "Come home with me."

Regina gave Emma that look. You know the one, the 'are you serious- haven't we talked about this already?' Face. "You know I can't."

Emma sighed and nodded. She just wanted Regina with her. "I know you don't want to worry your... caregiver?" She closed her eyes and sighed. It was truly hard being away from her all of the time. "But Regina, what I feel for you... I want you home with me. Just tell her that you're ready to go out on your own. Tell her that I'd take care of you."

Regina looked at Emma for a long time. Emma simply raised her brows in question. Then suddenly a brilliant smile broke out on Regina's face. "And how do you feel about me?"

Emma chuckled. She should have expected that. She supposed now was as good a time as ever to tell her. She just hoped that she felt the same. "That's what you got from that?" She teased with a grin . "I love you, Regina. I want you to be mine."

Regina gasped softly. She gazed into Emma's eyes and there she saw the love. Love that she's never had. Love that she never thought was possible. "Emma, I love you too." She breathed out.

Emma leaned in close. "That so?"

"Mhmm..." Regina hummed as she leaned in closer to Emma as well.

"Will you marry me then?" Emma asked boldly.

Regina's mouth fell open and she stared at Emma with wide eyes. Marry her? A princess?

Emma watched on as she nibbled her lip nervously. She knew that was kind of quick but that's how she felt. She loved Regina with all she had. She needed her to know that.

"Yes!" She squealed before she could stop herself.

Emma sighed in relief and chuckled. "Gre-" She was cut off as Regina launched herself into her arms. They both giggled as she they fell backwards.

Regina hovered above Emma for a moment as they gazed into each others eyes. Brown intensely locked on green. Their breathing matching and their heartbeats becoming one. It felt like time had stopped. It was only them in the entire world and they both liked it that way.

Regina broke the trance and she leaned in. She softly pressed her lips to Emma's. The princess hummed as the plump warm lips met hers. Both of their eyes closed at the same time. Regina began moving her lips against Emma's. Emma caught on fairly quickly matching the rhythm. Emma titled her head deepening the kiss. Regina hummed and Emma ran her tongue along the seam of Regina's mouth. She was immediately granted entry and her tongue slithered in, tasting the sweetness of fresh apples. Regina moaned that time and the sound sent a shiver through Emma's entire body. She groaned and gripped Regina's hips tightly and in one swift movement she flipped them.

Regina yelped as she landed on her back. Emma chuckled and leaned back into the kiss. Regina's fingers found their way into Emma's golden hair. They remained that way bodies pressed tightly against each other, mouths connected. Just feeling each other. Unable to get enough.

Emma sat up ignoring Regina's protests and began slowly undoing her shirt.. She saw Regina watching her with rapt attention as small amounts of fair skin was unveiled.

"Is this okay?" Emma said gently. "I don't know what to do but I'll try."

Regina didn't exactly know much about sex either but she was curious and she wanted to be with Emma, completely. She nodded. "Yes." She breathed.

Emma smiled brightly. "Alright."

She leaned back and she began undressing as Regina sat up and began doing the same. This was the first time for both of them.

Regina had never done anything like it and she was so excited. Emma was excited as well.

After their clothes were fully discarded, Emma went and laid back ontop of Regina. Regina gasped at the feel of skin against skin. She barely stopped a moan as Emma soft fingers began dancing across her skin.

"I love you so much." Emma whispered against her lips before kissing her deeply. Regina hummed into the kiss. "And now, I'm going to show you."

Regina felt a shiver run through her at those words.

* * *

"You don't have to leave." Regina whispered as she felt Emma moving beside her. They were laying in her bed under her blankets. They were both exhausted from their little tryst.

It took them a few tries to get it right but once they figured it out, they just took off again and again until they wore each other out.

"No?" Emma asked in a playful tone. Regina chuckled and snuggled closer into Emma's side.

"No." She replied. "You can stay here. Cora does not return until tomorrow."

Emma hummed as she tightened the arm that was around Regina waist., pulling her closer. "Alright. Then i'll stay but I want you to do something for me."

Regina sat her head up from where it was rested on Emma's chest. "What?"

"Come live with me in the palace. Be my wife, my princess." Emma said softly. "I want to see you all of the time. I want to spend every waking moment with you. Take you on adventures..."

Regina smiled then. Why the hell not? Cora always made it clear that Regina was nothing but a burden. She could go live with Emma and Cora could wash her hands of her. Regina could have a happy ending and Cora could be free. Everyone wins. She nodded and her smile grew. "Yes."

Emma grinned and reached up, placing a hand on the back of Regina's head. She then moved her in closer. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. When she pulled away breathless, Emma smiled at her and traced a finger down her smooth cheek. Regina kept her eyes locked on Emma's.

"You are so beautiful." Emma breathed. "How did I get so lucky?"

Regina blushed and looked away. Emma used one of her fingers to turn Regina's cheek so that she was facing her again. "How did I?" Regina asked.

Emma chuckled and kissed Regina again. The kiss began heating up with wandering hands and grinding bodies. Emma kept her lips on Regina's as she sat up and began coercing Regina to lay down on her back. Once Regina was on her back, Emma moved her kisses to the olive toned throat, licking, kissing and sucking. Regina moaned and in response Emma bit down on her pulse point causing Regina to arch off the bed. Emma hummed and let her soft hands travel the warm skin longer.

"Emma..." Regina breathed softly. Emma smirked against the woman's flesh before she pulled away.

She moved up and kissed Regina's lips, hard. Regina hummed again and her nails dug into Emma's back. She moaned again when Emma growled into her mouth.

Emma pulled away just enough so that they could catch their breath. Emma's breath ghosted Regina's kiss swollen lips. "Tell me you love me.." Emma muttered against Regina's lips

"I love you." Regina whispered back.

Emma smiled softly before leaning in and reconnecting their lips. Regina's mind kept wandering back to just how the hell she was going to get out of that tower after Cora forbade it.

There was only one thing she could do...

It was the only way..

She sighed and closed her eyes. They will cross that bridge when they get to it. For now... for now she just wanted to melt into Emma's kisses so that's what she did.

* * *

 **Well they slept together in the original story but no Regina is not going to get pregnant with twins. lol. I separated it into two parts because it's too long to be a one shot.. idk how that happened but it did...so I posted them both at the same time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Regina carefully packed her bags being sure not to forget anything. Emma was supposed to arrive after Cora's visit at noon. Today was the day that she was going to go live with Emma. But once she left she could never return so she had to be sure she had everything. It was hard though because she was bursting with excitement. Soon she'd leave this tower and be off to start her life with Emma.

Well, after Cora left that is. Which she hoped was soon. She planned to leave Cora a letter, thanking her and explaining that it was time that she went her own way. She hoped Cora would understand but if she couldn't, then that was her problem. Regina deserved to be happy after all that that cruel woman had put her though.

She just wanted to be away from her. She wanted a real life with true love and adventure. She wanted Emma.

As she closed the bag, she heard Cora calling to her to let her up. Regina giggled with excitement. Not for Cora's visit of course but for what happens after Cora left. Emma would come for her and they could begin their life together.

She went over to the window and helped Cora up. She didn't even notice the pulling on her scalp or the strain on her neck. She didn't mind it. She didn't mind anything. She was in an excellent mood.

Cora appeared to notice this shortly after climbing up but said nothing. Instead she set about examining the small room, making sure that everything was clean and up to par.

"Regina," Cora said calmly. Regina looked over at her with a frown.

"Yes Mother?" She asked quietly.

"Are you alright, dear?" Cora asked in mock concern. "You seem a bit out of it."

Regina furrowed her brows then nodded frantically. "Yes Mother, I am well. I just... I've been thinking."

Cora hummed. "Oh..." She shrugged. "Alright then..."

Of course she didn't ask what she was thinking because she didn't care. Regina nodded with a forced smile as usual. Cora hummed and began fixing her clothes. She sat the basket on the table.

"Well, there are your supplies." She said coldly. "I'll be off."

"No tea?" Regina asked as she followed the woman to the window. Cora turned and looked at her. She shook her head.

"Not today."

Regina nodded. Good. She smiled. "Next time."

Cora nodded and began to turn to the window but she froze. Regina furrowed her brows as she watched the older woman turn to her and stare intensely at her. She couldn't tell what she was looking at.

"What is that, Regina?!" Cora snapped. Regina frowned and stepped back.

"What is what?" She asked.

"Those." Cora said motioning to Regina's neck and chest. Regina's frown deepened. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I don't know-"

She watched Cora raise her hand and with a flick of her wrist a small hand mirror appeared in it. The older woman handed it over. Regina accepted it and held it up to her face and she gasped at the purpling, reddish skin.

Love bites. Passion marks left all over her neck, chest and even the bit of exposed cleavage.

"What is that, Regina?" Cora asked in a quiet menacing tone as she stepped closer. Regina looked up at Cora.

"I..."

"Has someone been up here, Regina?"

"No." Regina gasped. Cora raised a brow and Regina sighed. "Yes. She's very sweet and she loves me. I was going to tell you."

"When?" Cora growled. "When, Regina!"

"I was going to leave you a letter." Regina said quietly. "She was going to take me to her home so she could marry me and we could be a family."

Cora chuckled.. it was low and dark. It made goosebumps break out on Regina's arms. She knew that something was not right. She stood there frozen. Unsure if she should flee and even if she wanted to she couldn't so where was she going to go? "You're not going anywhere, Regina!" Cora growled as she took a step closer. A raging fire was burning in her dark eyes.

Regina instinctively took a step back but Cora was faster as she reached out and grabbed her arm. Regina hissed as the woman squeezed much too tightly and her sharp nails dug into her delicately skin. The woman yanked her closer.

"You are not leaving, Regina." The woman hissed as an animalistic snarl took over her face. "You think after all the years I've wasted of my life raising you and funds I've invested, you could just walk away." She laughed again. "How dare you! How dare you even think you could have a happy ending when I end up with nothing."

Regina gasped and tried to yank her arm free. "I am entitled to a happy ending just like you!" She screamed.

The shock of her raising her voice caused Cora to jump and stumble backwards giving her the chance to break free. "I am leaving!" She screamed as she stormed off. She stomped over to her bed and pulled her satchel with her things from underneath it. "When Princess Emma arrives I am leaving with her, whether you like it or not! I love her and she loves me. You have been nothing but cruel to me and you think that you could deny me being happy with her?" It was her time to laugh humorlessly. All of the neglect, obsessive punishments and overall cruelty stops here. "You can't stop me."

"I can't?" Cora screamed. She was fuming then. She was huffing and puffing as she watched the girl close the bag and sling it over her shoulder. "I raised you. I took you in when no one else wanted you!"

"For yourself." Regina hissed as she spun on the old witch. "You couldn't have done it for me. The way you treat me. Locked me away like some prisoner for most of my life."

"I did that to protect you, you ungrateful child." Cora roared as she stormed over to her.

Regina laughed bitterly and shook her head. This is just ridiculous. "No! You wanted to isolate me. To keep me from knowing anyone but you so that you could control me." She looked over her shoulder at Cora with nothing but disdain on her face. Almost seven years of anger finally boiling over. "No more."

At that she turned completely to Cora, defiance in her eyes. Cora stared back at her with hatred in hers. Regina stood her ground though. She was no longer afraid. What more could Cora do to her? How could she hurt her any more than she already had?

Enough was enough.

Regina walked over to Cora and stood by the window with her arms crossed. She leaned up against the wall still staring her down. Regina rolled her eyes and turned to the window. Regina was going to leave that place and never look back. Cora could stay up there forever if she so chose to. Regina didn't care any more. In a few moments her life was going to change forever.

Cora couldn't even ruin that.

She continued to stare unaware of Cora's glare. Or the sinister look on her face. She didn't exactly care either.

She saw Emma and Biscuit galloping out into the clearing. She smiled wide at the blonde princess riding her horse proudly. Cora caught this then looked outside to see the same thing. She looked over at the smiling girl then smirked. That must be her. There's no way that Cora was going to let Regina leave. After all she's sacrificed. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a dagger.

Regina was still quite distracted by who appeared to be her love coming her way to rescue her. Cora scoffed. She'd never allow that.

Regina didn't deserve it.

Not after what Henry had done to her. Regina had to pay the price for her father's sins.

She looked back at the young woman's long dark chocolate braid that trailed all over the room and pooled in a corner. She then looked back at the smiling girl. Her happiness disgusted her. She began rolling the hilt of the dagger around in her hand

"So I can't change your mind?" She asked as kindly as she could.

Regina scoffed and didn't even bother to look her way.. "Hell no."

Cora nodded and pretended as if she was going to step away. "Very well..." Regina went back to watching the blonde. While she was distracted, that's when Cora made her move.

In one swift movement she was behind Regina. She grabbed the girl's braid right below where it started and wrapped it around her hand, holding firmly. Regina hissed in pain at the sharp tugging.

"What are you doing?" She cried. Cora tugged her hair harder and pulled the girl's head back. She leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"My happy ending is making sure that you never get one." She hissed. Regina whimpered at the pain and the woman's words. She had done nothing to warrant Cora's hatred.

Cora brought the dagger up and moved it in front of the girl's face, merely inches away from her skin. Regina squeezed her eyes shut, positive that the woman was going to kill her. She braced herself for a pain that never came. Instead she felt a tugging on her braid.

She heard the sharp blade of the dagger slice through something and felt some more tugging. There was a hollow thud as something hit the floor. Cora released her then but something wasn't right. Her head felt free, light even, which was odd. Her head was always heavy due to her unnatural amount of hair and she always... a shaky hand reached up and touched the back of her head. She gasped at what she felt. Her braid was gone and in its place was just loose strands of hair. Her heart crumbled within her chest.

Hot tears began streaming down her now red cheeks and she finally broke down. "What have you done?" She cried as she buried her face in her hands. Emma had a plan to get her down but Regina needed her hair. Now Emma couldn't even get to her. Cora ruined everything.

Cora sighed and began running her fingers through Regina's much shorter hair. "I ensured my happiness."

Regina said nothing. She continued to sob. She couldn't even turn around and look at the pile of hair that was once attached to her. If Cora was wicked enough to do that who knew what other horrors she was capable of.

Regina fell to her knees and sobbed. Cora watched it with a wicked smirk. She had finally won. She broke her.

"Now what have we learned, dear?" She taunted. Regina just began to cry harder.

Cora cackled darkly. "Just to be sure..." She muttered and Regina vanished in a plume of red smoke, sent away somewhere the Princess would never find her.

She rubbed her hands together and mentally patted herself on the back for a job well done. That part is done. Now to deal with that pesky princess.

The princess that thought that she could take Regina away from her. Oh she was going to pay.

Severely.

"Regina, my love, it's me. Let down your hair." She heard called up to her.

Cora smirked wickedly.

* * *

The braid came tumbling down the side of the tower. Emma looked over at biscuit. He huffed. That was odd.

It wasn't like Regina to not poke her head out and greet her with a cute little giggle and an excited wave. But that's probably what it was. She was just excited to start her life with Emma and she just wanted Emma up there. Well, Emma was not going to keep her love waiting. In all honesty Emma was excited as well. She had finally chose someone to wed. Her family was excited especially her brother. They had a grand ball planned for their return. She knew that Regina would love it there. The royal family would give Regina the family she's always wanted. Emma could give her the love she deserved.

She was excited to start her life with Regina and that's why she quickly climbed the braid to get to her. She hoped to be showered with kisses and just to have Regina in her arms. That thought drove her on and caused her to climb faster. Her body had adjusted to the climb and she hardly felt it in her muscles anymore.

She reached the window and quickly climbed over, jumping down onto the floor. She looked around the room and something just felt off. Regina was standing in the middle of the room with her back turned and a black cloak with the hood pulled up. That was strange. Regina would have pounced on her with kisses and hugs.

"My love?" Emma said softly as she stepped closer. Regina didn't move or respond at all. Her braid laid on the floor still half way out the window. "Regina?"

She stepped closer and wondered if Regina was sad or getting cold feet. They could fix that. This was the best decision. Emma was sure of that. She'd prove it to her. When she was close enough she reached out and placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. "Are you alright My love?" She asked as she gave her a squeeze.

Regina said nothing and turned around to face Emma. Emma still couldn't see her face. She chuckled. "What are you doing in there?" She reached over and removed the hood. She expect to be greeted with those pretty brown eyes but what she saw caused her to gasp and scramble backwards.

There stood a woman. That was not Regina. She had dark hair and dark cold eyes. She was wearing a wicked smirk. "Hello Princess." She said darkly.

Emma bristled. She placed a hand on the hilt of her sword. "Where is Regina?" She demanded.

"Regina?" The woman said in mock thoughtfulness. "Oh..." She waved a hand and dropped the severed braid. "She cut her hair and she left."

Emma raised her brows. "Where?"

"She didn't say." Cora said nonchalantly.

No Regina wouldn't leave. She looked down at the braid and she felt a tightening in her chest. Something must have happened to her. This woman must have done something to her. Emma drew her sword and pointed it at the woman. "Where is Regina?!" She screamed.

Cora laughed. "She's gone."

"Where?" Emma demanded stepping closer. She pointed the sword at the witch's throat. Cora of course was unfazed.

"Somewhere you'll never find her." Cora singsonged. Emma growled.

"I will find her." Emma screamed. "She knows I will."

Cora chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Emma said then held her head high. "What we share is pure and true, you and your wickedness cannot keep us apart."

Cora threw her head back and cackled. Of course it caused Emma to flinch a little. "I don't think so." Cora said simply and before Emma could react, Cora raised her hand and blew a red dust into her face. It landed directly into her eyes and suddenly she couldn't see a thing. She screamed as she dropped the sword and went to rub the dust out of her eyes.

"It'll be a bit difficult to find her if you can't see her." Cora mumbled. Emma growled and blindly lunged at her. Cora rolled her eyes and with a flick of her wrist, Emma vanished in a cloud of red smoke as well.

* * *

Regina appeared in a room of a small wooden cottage. She looked around the place. It was small and dim just like the tower. It was just as lonely and miserable, if not even more so. She couldn't stay there. She couldn't ever be isolated again after she's experienced real life and love. She had to get out of there. She ran over to the door and grabbed the knob. She tugged on it but the door wouldn't budge. She growled in frustration. She went over to the window to climb out but when she went to pull it up, she realized that it had been nailed shut on the outside.

She screamed in frustration. She instantly felt trapped. She crossed her arms over her chest and felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks again. She felt helpless. Cora had managed to lock her away again and there was no way to escape.

She hugged herself tighter and began pacing the room. The space suddenly felt way too small and she thought she was going to suffocate. There was a window, door, a vanity sat off in the corner beside a large white wardrobe. There was a desk and chair. Off by the window there was a large bed in the middle of the room.

Regina eyed the bed. The white posters and the pink and white quilt draped across it were familiar. She knew this room. This was her room before Cora sent her to the tower. Her old bedroom. She thought she'd never see that room again.

She walked over to her vanity and sat. Something she had done many times before she turned twelve. There she would brush her hair or Cora would braid it. She would sit there and stare at herself. She would see the pain and loneliness in her own eyes for years. The odd thing was that it was still there. It obviously was not going away.

She looked at her reflection. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She was wearing a frown and she looked tired. Well, she was. She was exhausted but not physically. Emotionally. She was tired of Cora locking her away and ruining her life.

She wanted her own life back.

She sighed and looked down at the array of items on the table. She couldn't look at herself anymore. Instead she focused on all of her things that were just the way she left them. Her gold brush, hand mirror and diary. There even sat her old music box.

Regina smiled as she pulled it towards herself. Cora would never tell her where it came from. She didn't care though. Regina enjoyed it. Loved it even. It played a pretty song and there were two tiny white swans on top that would glide around to the music. She always played it when she felt lonely or sad. Which was all the time.

She missed that thing.

She wound up the little gold key on the back of the white box. Music began playing and she watched the swans dance around and smiled a little. They always brought her comfort. A tear trickled down her cheek. She was trapped in there. She would never see Emma again. Emma would never know what had became of her.

Their future was destroyed. A few more tear drops turned into full on sobbing. Each sob shaking her small frame. She buried her face in her hands and continued to cry until she hadn't a a tear left in her body.

* * *

Cora watched Regina cry and chuckled. Serves her right for thinking that she could just leave after all that Cora had done for her. Ungrateful little brat. Cora made her pay and as for her Princess...

Well...

Cora waved a hand over the mirror. The now blinded princess came into view. She was feeling around and stumbling through the forest to which she was banished.

Regina was now trapped and the Princess now lost...

They will never find each other. They will never be together. Now they will know her pain of never having the one you truly love. They will all understand what it's like to be denied the happy ending you deserved.

Now they will suffer like she had.

But their pain will be eternal. Their torture unyielding.

"Now they will know a life without love. Like mine." She muttered before throwing the hand mirror to the floor and shattering it to pieces.

* * *

Emma wandered around the forest. Due to her lack of sight she was going by sound and touch. The problem was all of the birds sounded the same just as all of the trees and foliage felt same. She had no idea how long she had been traveling. A few hours she's sure. She couldn't give up though. She had to find out what happened to Regina and bring her home. The loss of sight was not going to stop her. She promised Regina that she would take her home and she intended to keep that promise. Cora lost already.

She was feeling weak and tired but kept pushing on. She would wander around forever searching. She didn't care. She'd die out there.

She couldn't lose Regina. She couldn't. She refused to give up and pushed on even as day turned to night. The nights are particularly brutal within the forest and worst of all that's when the ogres hunt. She just had to stay low and quiet.

She'd make it, she'd have Regina in her arms or she'd die trying.

* * *

Regina laid on her side in her bed staring out of the window. It hurt her how close she was to freedom, only to have it snatched away again. A tear trickled down her cheek and landed onto the pillow. Having love snatched away was the most painful part. Love was new and something she thought she'd only read about in books then came her sweet beautiful Emma. Emma showered her with love and affection. Now just like that she was back to the way she was.

Trapped, like a mouse.

She wiped away her tears and more just began do fall. She'd never heal from this. Cora has officially broken her. She got her wish. Regina closed her eyes and tried to force herself to sleep. She was tired and getting a headache. She sighed and tried to relax but of course she couldn't. The door to her bedroom opened and Cora swept inside. She was carrying a silver tray with a lid on top.

Regina didn't bother to look her way. She stayed facing the window. She heard Cora sigh and she heard the tray being placed down. There were some footsteps and then Cora came into view as she circled the bed. Regina looked back at the window, blatantly ignoring her.

Cora simply sat at the edge of the bed beside her. She watched Regina for a moment then sighed dramatically. "Regina, how long are you going to pout like a child? You haven't touched your food."

Regina said nothing but remained in her catatonic state. Cora huffed. "Regina, it's been a week. That girl is long gone."

A week, has it been a week? Hell, she didn't know. All of the days were blending together. She didn't care either. Besides she knew Cora was wrong. Emma would never forget about her and she would never give up trying to find her but instead of pressing that subject she pressed her lips together.

"Fine!" Cora huffed. "Be a bratty child for all I care!" She stood abruptly and started crossing the room. "I have errands to run anyway."

Regina was partially relieved for that but she still didn't move.

"Fine." Cora exclaimed at Regina's silence. "Very well. But pouting won't bring your princess back." and just like that, Cora slammed the door, leaving Regina alone.

Another tear trailed down the corner of Regina's eye, then dripped onto the pillow. She closed her eyes and kept them that way. She hated that Emma would never know what became of her.

* * *

Emma had wondered around for days with no food and water. The elements hadn't been kind to her and her clothes were tattered and dirty. She was also pretty sure that she smelled. She was losing her strength but finding Regina was driving her on. She walked with her hands outstretched as to not run into anything but that didn't exactly help with fallen logs and such. She had fallen over a few of those.

"Turn left.''

She heard a voice whisper in her ear. She stopped and spun around. She didn't have a sword, she dropped it back at the tower. She bent over and pulled the dagger out of her boot. She held it out in front of her. "Who's there?" She demanded.

The voice let out a high pitched giggle and Emma automatically felt unnerved.

"I am trying to help you." The voice said, "Now listen to me."

Realizing that she had no choice, Emma sighed. "Fine."

"Good now turn left." The voice said. "I will guide you to your love."

Emma furrowed her brow. How did they know about Regina? She decided not to ask. She didnt want to dwell on how strange it was, Instead she followed his directions in hopes of finding her way.

* * *

Cora had been gone for hours and Regina's body finally relaxed and had given into sleep. It was a restless sleep but sleep none the less. She accepted that.

A small rustling sound outside caused her brows to furrow and her eyes opened. Then there was a small thud and an uttered 'omf'. That caused her to shoot up in bed. That was definitely a human voice. She leapt out of bed and ran to the window.

Maybe that person could help her escape or maybe deliver a message to the White kingdom. This was her way out.

She looked out of the window and scanned the yard but on first glance, she saw nothing but the little garden. Then on second glance she saw a human shaped lump. She leaned in closer to see better.

That's when she saw it.

The figure was dressed in all white and their blonde hair was strewn all over the place but Regina could tell. She just knew.

"Emma..." She breathed. "She found me."

She began banging on the glass and screaming, hoping to get Emma's attention but she remained motionless. Regina frowned Something's not right. She tried to open the window, tugging with all her might but it wouldn't budge. She growled in frustration. She turned away from the window. She bit her lip as she thought about what she should do next. Her eyes landed on vanity.

She marched over to it and grabbed the chair right underneath it. She went back over to the window and threw the chair through it. It smashed through the glass and went tumbling to the grass. Regina inhaled the fresh air. Free at least.

She kicked the rest of the glass out of the way and climbed through the window. It was a short drop and she landed on the soft grass. She didn't hesitate or dwell on the fact that after all these years she was finally outside. No there was no time for that. No time to fear what could be out there, no time to bask in the warmth of the sun. She had to get to her. She had to help Emma.

She ran over to where Emma had collapsed. She gasped at the sight and her hand went to her mouth. She couldn't breathe.

She fell to the ground, on her knees, right next to Emma's lifeless form. She felt herself shaking as she reached out to touch her. She brushed some hair out of the way, so that she could see her face. She was so pale. All of the color was drained from her. Regina wanted to scream. What the hell had happened to her? She gathered Emma into her arms and pulled the princess' limp body into her lap. Looking down at Emma she could see that she was weak and injured. She was pale, covered in scrapes and bruises, clearly dehydrated and her body was freezing. She must have been out all this time in the forest alone. Regina's heart broke. This was all her fault. If Emma hadn't met her she'd be safe.

She examined Emma a little and saw Emma's chest rising weakly and falling. Her breathing was shaky and labored. Regina sighed and just watched her love. Emma was so brave and so strong. Regina wondered what happened to her. How had she gotten injured so badly?

"Emma..." She whispered. "My love," She pulled Emma upward and rested her head on her chest. Emma hadn't moved. Regina eyes traveled down to Emma's parted lips. Her lips that were usually such a pretty pink were now a deathly white. Regina's stomach squeezed and she felt instantly nauseous. "Emma, please..."

She bit her lip as Emma still remained motionless. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Emma's lips. They were dry and freezing cold when they were usually so soft and warm.

After the quick kiss, she pulled away. She just sat there and watched her but then she felt movement in her arms. Emma's parted lips closed and her brows came together.

"Regina?" Came the whispered scratchy voice. Regina's brows rose and she leaned in close. She was hopeful that Emma was conscious.

"Yes, Emma it's me." Regina said quietly.

"You found me." Emma whispered weakly. A smile graced her lips. Her hand traveled up and touched Regina's cheek.

Regina chuckled softly. "Did you ever doubt me?"

Emma smiled a little. It was as if Regina's presence alone was giving her strength. "Well being blinded and banished into a forest gave me pause."

Regina frowned at that. "Blinded? What?"

"That foul witch blinded me with some type of dark magic." Emma explained. "I cant see..." She opened her eyes slowly and Regina tried not to react. Emma's eyes were cloudy white and the usually pretty green was gone. Regina felt the pressure of tears building up behind her eyes. "How does it look?"

Regina sniffed a little. "Not that bad." She lied. But the shake of her voice gave her away.

Emma laughed weakly. "Liar." Regina's eyes began to sting. She wanted to fight off the tears but she was losing. She sniffled again and Emma frowned. "Don't cry, Regina. I'll be alright. I'm tough. You know that."

The sob broke free then. Her Emma, her sweet beautiful Emma. "What has she done to you?!" She cried out.

"Shhh..." Emma soothed as she stroked her love's cheek. "Regina, please, calm down." Regina was hysterical and there was no calming her. "I love you, Regina."

"I love you too." Regina sobbed out barely coherently. The tears began spilling over then. They left a warm, wet trail down Regina's olive cheeks. They reached her jaw then dripped down and with a tiny splash, one landed into each of Emma's eyes.

Emma's eyes closed instantly and she went to rub them. She sat up a little and removed her hands. She opened her eyes and a blurry image of her fiancèe came into view. She could see. She blinked again and when she opened them again she could see Regina, clearly. She thought she'd never see Regina again. She sat up fully and looked into Regina's eyes. Regina's brows came together as she stared into Emma's eyes and noticed that they were no longer white and foggy. Instead they were clear and back to the soft green eyes she had come to know.

"Regina?" Emma whispered softly.

"Emma?" Regina breathed.

"You are so beautiful." Emma said breathlessly. Every time she sees this woman she takes her breath away.

Regina let out another soft sob and she threw herself into Emma's arms. Emma caught her and held her tight. She felt Regina shaking in her arms. This whole thing was scary. She understood. She kissed her temple.

"It's okay." Emma whispered into her hair. "We're together. It's okay."

Regina nodded against Emma's shoulder. Emma's fingers combed through Regina's hair and for the first time since they were reunited, she remembered that Cora had cut Regina's hair. it was much shorter but Emma loved it. "What happened?" She asked pulling away and looking into Regina's eyes.

"Cora cut it." Regina said softly. Emma hummed in understanding. She knew that this was new for her but Regina looked beautiful no matter what.

"I like it." Emma said firmly. "Its different."

Regina shook her head and smiled at Emma. "Thank you."

Emma looked her fiancèe over. She looked lovely in the canary yellow dress she was wearing. Yellow was Emma's favorite color. She combed her fingers through the just as soft but much shorter dark locks. "Did I mention that I love yellow?"

Regina chuckled and hit Emma playfully. "Or do you like me in yellow?"

Emma chuckled and pulled Regina into her arms again, holding her tight. "That too." She muttered.

Regina shook her head. "You are so silly."

Emma chuckled. "Now hush and let me hold you. I've missed you so."

Regina hummed and snuggled closer to Emma. They can try to find their way out of this forest and away from Cora later but right then. Right then they were fine. Just the two of them together. Their love still intact.

Everything was okay.

* * *

Emma helped Regina over a fallen long, quite possibly one of the logs she had tripped on when she was blinded. It's hard to tell. They all feel the same when you stub your toe on them, twist your ankle and go hurling to the ground. There was really no difference.

Regina wouldn't let go of Emma's hand once she was over so Emma simply smiled and threaded their fingers together.

"You'll love life with me." Emma said excitedly. Regina smiled at her and Emma continued. "I would like to take you places. We can explore this world or we can get a magic bean and explore others. I want to teach you how to sword fight and use a bow as well. I think you'd like that." She rambled. Regina just watched her with a huge smile and her big brown eyes lighting up. Emma looked over and caught that. "I want you to have the life you never had but always deserved. I want to make you happy."

Regina's cheeks colored a deep crimson. "You already make me happy."

"Yeah?" Emma asked as she tugged Regina closer. Regina giggled.

"Yes."

"Good." Emma muttered before leaning in and stealing a kiss. Regina hummed into the kiss. Emma pulled away before they became too distracted. She gazed into her eyes. "I-"

She was cut off by someone clearing their throat. Regina jumped and Emma went for her dagger. There stood a man, if you could even call him that. He was dressed in all leather and he had scaly metallic like skin. Emma pushed Regina behind her and raised the dagger at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded. The man giggled and clapped happily.

"Excuse me your highnesses." He said with a low bow.

Emma recognised the voice after a while. That was the voice that led her to Regina, but why? What did he want?

"Oh, I'm not a princess." Regina said trying to step around Emma but Emma put her arm out to keep her back. "She is."

"Oh your mother didn't tell you?" The man asked.

Regina furrowed her brow. "You know my mother?"

"Regina." Emma warned.

"Cora?" The man asked, "Of course."

"What are you?" Regina asked.

The man tsked and wagged a finger at her. "Now Regina, I expect the daughter of lady Cora to have better manners. "

"I am not Cora's daughter."

"Bingo!" The man said. "You're not. You are Princess Regina of the Black Kingdom."

"Princess?" Regina breathed. Her head was spinning. How the hell... what? Too much was happening at once. "Why would a King and Queen abandon their daughter in the Dark Forest?"

The man's brows rose and he looked quite amused. "Is that what she told you?" He giggled. "Cora had always been a marvelous liar."

"Who are you?" Regina demanded.

"Oh now, who's being rude?" The man giggled again. He stepped closer and the couple eyed him carefully. He smiled at her and bowed lowly. "The name's Rumplestiltskin."

"Rumple-shtil..." Regina tried. "Rump-le-shit.."

The man raised a hand. "Don't hurt yourself."

Regina glared at the man causing him to giggle. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"I want your help, Dearie."

Regina crossed her arms defensively "With?"

"Well, to get rid of Cora for one."

"Why would I want to get rid of her? I'm not a killer."

The man grinned. "Who said anything about killing?.. More like trapping."

Regina nodded. "Why can't you do it?"

"She and I made a deal... She did something for me and I agreed that I could never hurt her. No matter what."

Emma frowned. "What did she do?"

"That's my business." He singsonged with a wag of his scaly finger. "Now," he said. He took a step forward and began circling the couple, like a shark with its prey. "If her blinding your true love and banishing both of you isn't incentive enough, how about this?" He continued to circle them. "Cora has lied about everything your entire life."

"She told you that she found you in the forest alone?" He asked. Regina nodded. He threw his head back and laughed. "Cora is a liar." He stopped in front of them and stared. "Here's the truth. Your Mommy and Daddy, King Henry and Queen Eva loved you. They tried many years for a baby before they were blessed with one. You." He pointed at Regina. "Cora of course was jealous of their happiness and kidnapped you in the night, along with that... music box." He pointed to the satchel that was draped across Emma's chest that held said box.

Regina frowned and placed her hands on the sides of her head. Everything around her was spinning. She couldn't think. Everything she had been taught is a lie. Her whole world had been a lie. She felt lightheaded like she was going to pass out but Emma was right there to pull her into her arms.

"He's lying." Emma whispered into her ear. "It's okay."

"I'm not lying." He said. "You will see things my way."

"In case you change your mind... you'll know how to find me." He said before vanishing in a poof of dark red smoke.

Regina stared at the place where the odd man just stood. He seemed to be telling the truth but then again he wanted them to trap Cora. Regina had learned with Cora that people would say whatever they need to get their way.

She shook his words off for the moment and looked up at Emma. Emma looked worried. He was spilling lies anyway. "I'm fine." Regina said. Emma raised a brow.

"You sure?" She asked. "Want to take a break?"

"No." Regina said taking Emma's hand. Even if it were true... that was a very long time ago. She was pretty sure they didn't want her anymore. She started pulling Emma along. "Let's go home."

* * *

The journey back was not an easy one but once Emma got her bearings it was smooth sailing. She knew the Dark Forest well. Emma navigated and with a few twists and turns they escaped from the dangerous parts and into the spring forest. That place was much nicer. There were bright flowers, the sun was shinning bathing them in warmth. There were deer and rabbits all about. The birds were singing the happiest of tunes. Regina was in awe of it but Emma pulled her along. They needed to get home. It took them an entire day but just as night was beginning to fall, they were stepping out onto a dirt road.

"Now what?" Regina asked looking down the road ahead of them.

Emma shrugged. "I suppose we walk until we see someone to give us a ride. It's not very far but of course it takes longer on foot."

Regina sighed but nodded. At least they were away from Cora. "Alright."

Just as they began their journey, a vibration could be felt in the ground and Emma froze. Regina furrowed her brow and watched the princess. Emma turned around and Regina did the same. Emma put her arm out and pushed Regina behind her.

The small cloud of dust could be seen before she saw the approaching carriage. They watched as two large black horses came into view, pulling a medium sized carriage. There were wooden crates in the back. The driver was obviously a traveler or salesman.

Emma let go of Regina's hand and stepped in front of the horse. The man pulled the horses to a stop.

Emma walked around the horses, patting one of them on the side along the way, so that she could address the driver. She motioned with her hand for Regina to stay back. She then looked up at the old man. "Good evening. I am Princess Emma." She bowed.

The man's eyes traveled over Emma's clothing. Despite the condition they were in, the gold and the opulent quality of the clothing were still visible. He must have realized that Emma was indeed royalty. "Your highness." He said as he bowed his head. "Forgive me but what the hell happened to you?"

Emma nodded and chuckled. "Sir, my fiancèe and I are stranded. It is a very long story but we need a ride to the White kingdom. It is not far from here. I promise you will be greatly compensated for your time."

The man nodded then he shrugged. "I don't see why not? It's not every day that you get to help a princess and her betrothed." He chuckled. "Yes. Yes. Come on."

Emma smiled then. "Thank you, sir."

Emma walked back to Regina and grabbed her hand. She walked her to the carriage and helped her up. Regina took a seat beside the kind man. Emma took one beside her on the outside.

The man offered Regina his hand. "Hello, there your highness." Regina accepted his hand. "My name is Timothy, and you are?" He asked. Regina smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Regina."

This was the third person Regina had ever met (third because she wasn't sure if that Rumplestiltskin character was a person). Good thing he was so kind.

"That is a very pretty name." He said as he released her hand. Regina smiled.

"Thank you."

He dipped his head and gave the horse's reins a tug. They began trotting forward and they were on their way.

It was mostly quiet. Emma draped her arm around Regina's waist and pulled her closer. Regina just snuggled closer and rested her head on her shoulder. Emma sighed and her eyes began slipping closed. She was exhausted and for the first time in a week she felt safe enough to sleep. Just as she began to drift off Timothy spoke up.

"I know where I know that name from." He said with a snap of his fingers. Regina and Emma looked over at him. "Regina. The King and Queen of the Black Kingdom had a daughter named Regina. It's a sad story really. They had the baby, their only child then someone stole her away in the night. They still mourn her and they have a ball in her honor on her birthday every year."

Regina looked at Emma and Emma nodded. Regina turned back to Timothy. "How old would she be?"

He shrugged. "About eighteen, nineteen maybe... I figured you were named after her."

"Oh..." Regina sighed. She laid her head back on Emma's shoulder. She was not going to dwell on it. It was just a coincidence. That's it.

A silly coincidence.

* * *

They arrived in the White kingdom at day break the next morning. They rode through a few of the villages. Regina leaned across Emma's lap trying to see everything. She has never seen so many faces. Each different but just as beautiful as the last. Emma let her look, then again, the villagers were getting a look at their new princess. She pointed out things and told Regina about them. She answered each of her rapid fire questions with patience. She understood that Regina was curious and this was all very new for her. It was like they were starting their adventure already. After they settled in, Emma had to remember to take Regina around to some of the villages.

They rode on through villages and woods until they reached the royal lands, the castle came into view. Regina's eyes widened and she gasped. She had never seen anything as big as Emma's castle.

Emma chuckled and outstretched one of her arms. "Welcome to your home, my love."

The carriage pulled up to the castle. Regina looked up at the tall white palace. Her stomach dropped and she suddenly felt nauseous. This was really happening. She was going to meet Emma's family. Emma thanked the kind man and hopped down from the carriage then helped Regina down.

Regina's nerves were finally getting the better of her. Emma took her hand and they walked up to the gates high gates. Regina half wanted to run away but she knew that Emma would just catch her anyway.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Regina muttered. Emma squeezed her hand.

"Relax. They're going to love you."

"What if they don't?"

Emma stopped then and looked at the woman she loved seriously. "Regina, you are everything anyone could ever want and more. They will love you."

Regina nodded then. She was still nervous but she knew Emma would protect her. They continued on to the gate and stopped before it. Two large knights stood side by side. They eyed the pair and Regina watched as recognition crossed their faces.

"Princess." Both men said and bowed.

"Yes, yes." Emma said waving her hand dismissively. "Let me in so my fiancèe and I could get cleaned up. We both need food and rest."

Both men nodded and quickly pulled the gate open. Emma squeezed Regina's hand as they stepped inside. They stopped and Emma addressed one of the guards. "That man, he helped us. See that he is compensated. Whatever he wants, whatever amount he wants."

The guards nodded. "Yes, princess."

Emma nodded and the couple continued on. They walked across a brightly lit courtyard up to a pair of large white doors. Two guards were standing there as well. Emma looked at them and they instantly bowed then pushed the doors open. Emma led Regina inside. Regina was in awe of Emma's show of power. It impressive and very sexy.

Regina looked around the beautiful hall they stepped into. There were portraits lining the wall and flowers all over. The place certainly screamed 'Emma'.

"Come along, my love." Emma said. "I'll show you around later."

Regina nodded and let Emma lead her through the grand castle. They went up a lot of stairs and took a lot of turns through many hallways before they stopped in front of a door painted a soft yellow.

Without hesitation, Emma opened the door and they stepped inside. Just like the door, the room was dressed in mostly yellow. Honestly Regina hadn't expected that. She expected dark blues and blacks but it was nice. There were daffodils in a vase on the nightstand. There was a vanity in the corner with a vase and flowers as well.

"Like it?" Emma asked as she began undressing. She needed to get out of those disgusting clothes.

Regina chuckled and nodded. "It's adorable."

Emma made a face. "Adorable?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. Like you."

Emma's brows rose. "Hmmm..."

"What?" Regina asked as she took a seat at the vanity. Emma looked up and shook her head as she shrugged out of her jacket.

"Nothing." Emma smiled and went back to undoing her blouse. "I mean, I'll show you how adorable I am after we get cleaned up and get some food in us."

Regina snorted. "Alright."

Emma raised a brow. "Keep it up. I-"

She was cut off as her room door flew open. Both of them turned to see a woman standing there. Emma groaned and rubbed a hand over her face.

"Emma..." The woman breathed. She ran into the room and gathered Emma into her arms. Emma groaned when the woman squeezed her.

"Mother." She said.

The Queen pulled away and looked over her battered and bruised daughter. "What the hell happened to you, Emma?" She demanded. "We were worried sick when Biscuit came back without you. We sent guards in every direction."

"Regina and I ran into some trouble." Emma was relieved that Biscuit had found his way home. She was worried about him.

"Regina.. " Snow repeated and furrowed her brows. "Is she alright?"

"Ask her yourself." Emma said as she motioned to the brunette sitting at the vanity.

Snow looked over and saw the girl for the first time. She gasped. Regina stood up. She started to bow but before she knew what happened, Snow was grabbing her up into a bone crushing hug.

"Mother." Emma said, prying her mother off of her bride to be. "Don't break her before I even get to marry her."

"I'm sorry." Snow said. "But you are so beautiful and Emma has told me so much about you. She is quite smitten with you."

Emma groaned and Regina looked over to see her turning beet red.

Regina smiled at the Queen. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Please call me mother." She said excitedly. Regina's brows rose and she smiled

"Alright."

Snow grinned and Emma rolled her eyes. "Mother, Regina and I have to get cleaned up."

Snow's brows rose. "Oh right but you can't bathe with her. You aren't wed."

"Mother..." Emma whined. Queen Snow White had no idea how late she was. That ship has already sailed... multiple times.

Snow chuckled and shook her head. She grabbed Emma's arm and started dragging her out. "Come along, you can bathe in my chambers."

Emma groaned and followed her mother. She pouted at Regina as she waved good bye.

"Someone will come to fill your bath and help you. Also in that white wardrobe are some dresses I had made for you." Emma explained.

Regina's eyebrows shot into her hairline. She had dresses made for her. Emma exited the room. Well was more dragged out. Regina got up and went to the white wardrobe. She pulled it open and giggled at what she saw. There was an array of dresses. All styles and colors. Emma had thought of everything. She bit her lip. She'd have to thank her properly later.

She chose another yellow dress since Emma liked that and placed it on the bed. Then she sat at the end of the bed and began patiently waiting for whoever was coming to fill her bath.

She was excited to see Emma and meet the rest of her family. Hopefully it was soon.

* * *

That happened sooner than later. Right after her bath which Regina found to be very odd with someone waiting to help her all of the time but it was relaxing nonetheless. Soon after getting dressed, Emma came for her. They went to dinner with Emma's family and as soon as Regina was introduced, she was sucked into the family. She was treated like one of them. Emma's family was very kind and welcoming. For the first time in Regina's life she felt at home.

But right after dessert the couple retired to their separate chambers. Emma's mother's wishes. Emma of course whined and complained but the queen got the last word.

Sleeping without Emma was hard but she managed. She could sleep a lot better when she didn't feel trapped. When she awoke the next morning she was energized and felt much better.

Emma came for her and they started their day together. They had breakfast with Emma's family then Emma and Prince Neal showed Regina around the castle. After that they headed outside to the field where they spent most of the day laying out on the grass.

Regina loved being free so much and Emma was sensitive to that. They had lunch outside but they had dinner inside. Afterward Regina and Emma played with Emma's brother. Then they all retired to their chambers.

It was the third night of this that Emma decided that she had enough and snuck into Regina's chambers and into her bed.

Regina felt a warm form press against her back then a kiss was fluttered to her throat. She hummed.

"Your mommy is not going to be too pleased." She said in a pouty tone. Emma groaned.

"I don't care. This is torture."

Regina chuckled. "Emma, we are going to be married tomorrow."

Emma huffed. "That's tomorrow. I can't wait."

Regina rolled her eyes and turned onto her back. Emma hovered above her and kissed her softly.

"And you say, I'm dramatic." Regina teased.

Emma chuckled before kissing her again.

* * *

Cora returned to the cottage. She had taken a trip to Oz that had taken longer than she would have liked. She hadn't fed Regina in three days but eh, she'd be fine. She's a strong girl. She fixed her hair and smoothed down her dress. She headed to Regina's room to check on her. She plastered on a fake smile for good measure and pushed the door open. "Now Regina. I know that you are-" she cut herself off as she realized that the room was empty and devoid of the moping sobbing teenager.

"Regina!" She screamed although she knew she was gone, but how? There was a containment spell on the door and the window was nailed closed. She looked over at the window and there she saw the broken glass. Well that little..

She growled. All of her work. Gone..

"No!" She roared. She would not let them ruin everything ever again.

She stormed over to Regina's vanity and sat with a huff. She stared at her reflection for a moment. Her cold dark eyes stared back at her. There was a snarl on her lips and she couldn't help but hate King Henry and Queen Eva for putting it there. She hated Regina for just being theirs. A product of their true love. She scoffed. True Love. True Love couldn't stop Cora from taking her.

So much for that being the most powerful magic of all.

She growled and waved a hand over the mirror. Her reflection clouded into a gray smoke. When it cleared, an image of Regina appeared but she wasn't alone. She was with that Princess. Cora snarled.

Regina giggled as Emma leaned in and kissed her. Emma began moving her lips against hers. Regina of course was kissing her back with just as much passion. Emma began leaning in more, slowly laying Regina down until she was rested against a pillow. Emma settled on top of her and continued kissing her.

Cora growled. Her rage caused the room to begin shaking until the mirror itself cracked and then shattered. She slammed her fist on the surface.

How dare them.

She wanted them apart and that's what she'll get. She just needs to make the separation a bit more permanent this time.

Cora growled as she vanished from the room in a cloud of dark red smoke.

* * *

The wedding was held at the White castle. It was a grand celebration. Royals from near and far were in attendance upon hearing of the beautiful princess' beautiful bride. Regina and Emma were both bursting with excitement. Regina wore a beautiful but modest gown while Emma dressed more the part of a prince in her all white jacket, pants and blouse. The sash around her waist was black to match her boots.

They both looked absolutely beautiful. All the guest said so and the King and Queen couldn't have been prouder.

After the couple kissed sealing their marriage the entire room applauded and broke out into cheers. Regina was surprised by this but she found that she liked it.

After the ceremony they all went to the ballroom where the ball was being held. Regina changed into a more comfortable dress and both brides decided to forego on wearing crowns.

They just wanted to have a good time. King David made it his business to dance with both of his daughters. He truly loved Regina and was glad that she was part of their family and he couldn't express that enough.

Eventually it was time for the couple to share their first dance. The ballroom cleared out, giving them room but they still watched on. A soft romantic melody began to play.

Regina stepped up to Emma and Emma pulled her into her arms. Their bodies molded together, she leaned in and kissed her. Regina giggled and kissed her back. Emma pulled away. She kept her eyes on Regina's as she took her first step.

The doors to the ballroom swung open, causing the orchestra to stop playing. Everyone looked towards the interruption. Emma frowned when she saw who it was. The entire room fell silent.

"Oh no." Emma said and stepped back. She drew her sword. "Leave, you evil witch." She demanded.

"Cora." Regina breathed.

Cora chuckled. "I'm just here to celebrate even though I wasn't invited. How rude."

"Who is that?" Emma's father asked.

"That's the witch that locked Regina up for eighteen years and blinded me."

That's all Emma had to say for her father to draw his sword as well. "Guards seize her."

Cora stayed perfectly still as the large men came running towards her and closed in on her, she flicked her wrist, sending the men flying backwards. Some hit the walls and others hit the floor. The force knocking them all unconscious.

Cora walked across the ballroom, parting the crowd right down the middle. She stopped a few feet from the newlywed couple. "It's rude of you not to invite your mother, Regina."

"You are not my mother," Regina ground out through clenched teeth. Cora smirked.

"Indeed but I am the only mother you know..."

Emma pointed her sword at Cora's throat. "Leave. I will not let you ruin this night."

"Now... I can't just leave." Cora said seriously. "You see, this was all part of my plan. I took Regina as a baby to cause her parents great pain.. and now I want to cause you two great pain."

"Regina..." Regina heard someone mutter in the crowd. She looked over and saw a man. He was older, his hair going, it was mostly white and he had olive skin a little darker than hers.

"Regina?" Said the woman beside them. She looked a bit younger. Her hair was graying but some of the lovely dark brown remained. She was dressed in a soft blue regal down.

Regina had never seen those people in her life. She bit her lip and the next thing she knew she was being pushed behind Emma.

"Yes, yes that is the lost princess Regina." Cora sighed with a wave of her hand. "It was me. I took her."

Regina gasped and placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. She felt lightheaded again. She couldn't be. She was kidnapped. Her parents were probably in so much pain. Cora has caused so much pain.

"But why?" Said the man as he stepped closer despite the woman trying to pull him back.

"Because she was supposed to be mine." Cora screamed. "You were supposed to marry me! I was supposed to be your queen not her!"

The man looked confused and hurt. "We were friends...I did not feel that way for you."

"I know." Cora sneered. "That's why I took her. I wanted you to feel my pain. I want you to suffer like I did. Now I'm going to take her somewhere none of you will ever find her."

"No!" Emma screamed as she lunged forward with her sword. Cora side stepped then raised a hand, freezing Emma in place.

The two kings tried to interfere but she froze them in place as well. Little Neal hid behind his mother. The Queen pushed him behind her and told him not to look.

Regina gasped and ran over to Cora. "Cora please. I'll go with you. Just please don't hurt her."

Cora cackled. "So she could find you again?" She shook her head. "No."

She plunged her hand into Emma's chest. Emma cried out in pain and came unfrozen.

"No!" Regina screamed as she lunged at Cora. Cora flicked her wrist, sending Regina falling to the hard floor. She let out a soft grunt as she made contact. She watched in sheer terror as Cora pulled Emma's heart from her chest. She started at the glowing red organ and Emma stared with wide eyes as well. "Why are you doing this?" Regina cried.

"Because you were supposed to mine!" Cora screamed. "That castle, the beautiful daughter. I was supposed to be his Queen. I loved him long before she did but he didn't love me back. How dare him. I was twice the woman that brat ever was."

Tears were running down Regina's cheeks. "I'll do anything you want. Please."

"No, Regina." Emma screamed Cora squeezed the heart and Emma groaned in pain.

Cora smirked then. She gripped the organ firmly causing Emma to hiss in pain. "I want her to be gone for good."

"I'm sorry that your heart was broken." Regina said quickly. "Everyone deserves love. Everyone deserves a happy ending but tearing ours away will not help you get yours."

"No but then you'll feel my pain." Cora began to squeeze and Emma whimpered at the pain as she fell to her knees. Regina quickly looked around for something to help. Everyone was frozen in fear. She looked at the two kings who were still frozen by magic.

Regina was huffing in a mixture of sadness and pure fury and that's when she saw it. A large standing mirror right behind Cora. She had seen it earlier. It just appeared in her chambers. Emma assumed it was a wedding gift and set about getting dressed.

Her eyes widened when she saw the man from the forest in it. Her brows came together as she tried to piece it together. He made a pushing movement with his hands. Emma cried out in pain, snapping her back to the moment.

She stood to her feet. She ran straight towards Cora. Cora didn't see it coming as she was enjoying Emma's pain. Regina hit Cora straight on with her shoulder. The force knocked the wind out of the woman causing her to drop the heart as she stumbled backwards and fell straight into the mirror. But instead of breaking, she fell through and disappeared inside.

The mirror stilled then shattered. She went into the mirror. Where? Did it matter?

Cora was gone.

Regina was free to get her life back, she was truly free. She let out a sigh of relief.

She heard Emma groan and she looked over at her. She was still kneeling with a hand on her empty chest. Her face was twisted in pain.

Regina leapt into action. She ran over to Emma and scooped up the red glowing thing. She knelt before her wife. Emma looked up at her with worried eyes but she seemed to relax as she looked into her eyes.

"Be careful with my heart, sweetheart." Emma said with a small smirk. Regina shook her head. It's just like Emma to joke at a time like this.

"This is going to hurt a little." Regina whispered. As she imagined it would. She held the heart firmly but not tightly and when Emma didn't expect it, she plunged her hand into her chest. She quickly put the heart back in place and removed her hand.

Emma inhaled a deep breath then exhaled. Regina smiled at her. "Are you alright?"

Emma nodded."Thank you." She whispered.

Regina didn't say anything but instead took Emma's face into her hands and kissed her. Emma smiled into the kiss as she put her arms around her wife and held her tightly, keeping their lips fused together.

"Excuse me." An unfamiliar voice said from behind them. They broke away from their embrace to acknowledge the person.

The woman was standing there. The woman that seemed to recognize Regina. Regina quickly got to her feet and Emma did the same. As soon as she did so, the blonde was pulled into a hug by her mother and her now unfrozen father.

Regina smiled at the sight then turned back to the woman just to see that the man had joined her. The woman's eyes got watery. "You are so beautiful." She breathed.

"Regina." The man said. "I'm so sorry we let that happen. We didn't protect you."

Regina furrowed her brows. "You're my parents? Cora was telling the truth."

"Yes." The woman said. "I'm Queen Eva, your mother and this is your father King Henry."

Regina looked between them. To think she hated them because she thought they abandoned her but they loved her even when they were uncertain of her fate. They always have. They wanted her.

She fought back a sob and stepped into her father's arms. The man instantly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She sighed as he held her. She snuggled closer to him and god it felt nice. She felt a kiss pressed to her forehead. She opened her eyes to see her mother smiling at her.

"She's a Daddy's girl already, Henry." The woman said pointedly. Regina smiled at her and wiggled out of her father's hug and hugged her mother. The woman sighed and hugged her daughter tight. "That's my girl."

"We never stopped looking for you." Henry said as his petted Regina's hair.

"Or loving you." Eva added.

Regina sighed. "I know but let's just focus on the future. We're together now and that's all that matters." She whispered.

Her parents shared a look then Henry wrapped his arms around both of his girls, hugging both of them.

When the embrace was over, Regina looked over at Emma and her family. She turned back to her parents. "Mother, father, I would like to introduce you to my... wife, Princess Emma."

Emma stepped over then and bowed at the King and Queen. "It's nice to meet you." She said as she straightened up.

"Likewise." Eva said and Henry smiled at the girl.

"Although, it's odd to find my daughter at her wedding." Henry chuckled.

"Stranger than an evil sorceress crashing the ball?" King David said as he joined them. He shook Henry's hand.

"I supposed we're all family now." Queen Snow added.

"Yeah!" Little Neal said excitedly. He waved at the King and Queen. "Hi. I'm Prince Neal and Regina is my big sister too."

Regina smiled at him.

"It's very nice to meet you, Prince Neal." Eva said with a small smile.

Henry ruffled his hair causing the boy to laugh. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to dance with my daughter on her wedding day." He said as he bowed and offered the princess his hand. Regina curtsied and placed her hand in his. He took her hand and walked her out to the center of the ballroom.

The guests were chatting away again, slightly rattled but they were coming around. They all turned to watch the father and daughter. Henry motioned to the band to start playing again. They instantly began playing a slow sweet melody. Perfect for a father and daughter. Regina placed her other hand on her father's shoulder and they began to dance.

It just felt right being in her father's arms. Everything was as it should be. They found each other and Cora may have taken years from them but she could never take away the love.

Everything was finally right.

She just knew it as she looked up at her father and saw the adoration and pride in his eyes. She smiled at him and they continued to sway around the room. She was not going to allow herself to dwell on the past. Life is too short and they've already missed out on so much time together. They needed to focus on making up for lost time.

She placed her head on her father's shoulder. She felt him put a hand on her back and that's how they stayed for the remainder of the song.

The song came to an end and Henry reluctantly let her go. She curtsied and he bowed. He reached out, taking Regina's hand and kissed it. "Congratulations, Regina. You are the most beautiful bride."

"Thank you." She said with a small smile.

He stepped away and Emma took his place. Before Regina could bow, she was swept up in Emma's arms. "No need for that."

Regina laughed and placed her hand in Emma's and placed her head on her shoulder. The band began playing a slow romantic melody. The couple began gliding around the ballroom. The previous events long forgotten everything was okay. It was perfect.

"You know, I had a ship ready to take us anywhere you like to go in the morning." Emma said with a shrug. "But I understand if you want to stay and get to know your parents."

"A little." Regina whispered. "Can we go in a few weeks?"

"Yes." Emma whispered back. "We have our whole lives to go on adventures but it can start here. I have a feeling that our families merging is going to be enough of an adventure anyway."

They both looked over at their families. Neal was running around and Regina's father was chasing him while the rest of their family chatted away.

Regina lifted her head from Emma's shoulder and kissed her deeply. Emma smiled into the kiss.

When Regina pulled away, Emma grinned. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

Regina giggled and kissed her again. Pulling away she said, "For loving me and giving me a happy ending, better than any story I've ever read."

Emma smirked, she stepped back and twirled Regina before pulling her back against her. She leaned in close, brushing her lips against her wife's. "This is only the beginning." She muttered before pressing her lips against Regina's in a gentle kiss.

Breaking away, they continued to sway, slowly just enjoying the touch of each other. Even as their song came to an end and the guests began to return to the dance floor and began dancing as well.

They all celebrated way into the night but the princesses will be celebrating their new beginning for the rest of their lives.

And they lived

Happily

Ever

After.

The end? Or should I say beginning?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
